Is This Called a Love?
by Misamime
Summary: [AkashixReadersxMayuzumi] aku adalah siswi baru di Rakuzan kouko! dan aku juga adalah keponakan Shirogane Eiji. Aku bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou orang yang selalu mengaku bahwa dirinya absolut, dan seenaknya menyuruhku ini-itu! kemudian aku bertemu dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro-kun, senpai-ku yang selalu mendengarkan curhattanku/BAD SUMMARY/ curious? just chek this out!/ mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**PREQUEL**** Fic My Love**

**Pairing : Akashi x** **Readers**

**Genre : Romance , Humor (gagal) , dan masih banyak lagi **

**Warning : OOC (pasti) , Nista (?) , GAJE , TYPOS**

**Disclaimer : yang jelas karakter kurobas bukan milik Misa**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! DON'T FLAME! **

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**READERS POV**

**#BRUKK **

"haa~ ini kardus yang terakhir~" aku menghela nafas lega sambil tersenyum puas melihat hasil pekerjaan ku sendiri yaitu—memindahkan kardus sendiri

"(Name) kamu sudah selesai memindahkan barang-barangmu?" muncul pria paruh baya dari belakangku—bisa di bilang dia adalah pamanku—namanya Eiji Shirogane

"sudah kok , ah—ngomong-ngomong terima kasih ya sudah memperbolehkan aku untuk tinggal disini selama beberapa bulan " aku membungkuk di depannya , akan tinggal di sini selama beberapa bulan , kenapa? Yaah aku malas menjelaskannya sih , pokoknya orang-tua ku sedang bekerja di luar negeri , pulang ke jepang nanti—orang tua ku akan pindah ke Kyoto , karena itu aku dititipkan sementara di rumah pamanku sampai rumah baruku sudah selesai di bangun dan juga sampai orang tua ku kembali ke jepang , ngomong-ngomong sebelumnya aku tinggal di luar negeri selama 3 tahun dan sekarang aku pulang ke jepang duluan, mengerti? Nggak? yasudahlah

"ah , tidak apa-apa kok , lagipula aku sangat senang kalau kamu tinggal disini , ngomong-ngomong (name) , ini seragam untukmu besok" Eiji-_jii-san_ memberikan-ku seragam sekolah , sekolah dimana dia mengajar , Rakuzan _kouko _, sekolah ter elit yang ada di Kyoto , berkat Eiji-_jii-san_ lah aku bisa masuk ke sekolah itu –yaah , sebagai murid pindahan sih

"_Arigatou _Eiji-_jii-san _, maaf aku sudah bikin repot"

"sudahlah , jangan terlalu banyak berterima kasih . sekarang sudah jam 9 malam , lebih baik kamu tidur sekarang" Eiji-_jii-san _pergi meninggalkanku , tapi dia kembali dan mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku

"(Name) , kamu itu masuk kelas 1-D dan aku adalah wali kelas mu , oh iya—kalau di sekolah tolong panggil aku 'Shirogane-_sensei' _saja ya "

* * *

Aku memakai seragam sekolahku yang baru , bisa dibilang aku cukup menyukai seragam ini , soalnya—keren! , aku memakai kemeja bewarna Hitam , Rok bewarna hitam juga , serta memakai jas bewarna abu-abu , oh—dan juga memakai pita yang bewarna abu-abu . Dan sekarang aku sedang berjalan memasuki Rakuzan _kouko _, dan sekolah ini benar-benar besar! Yaah—namanya juga sekolah ter elit yang ada di Kyoto sih , oke! Lupakan dengan luas sekolah ini! lebih baik sekarang aku ke ruangan kepala sekolah

.

***SKIP* **

Sekarang aku berdiri di depan kelasku yang baru , Eiji-_jii—_maksudku Shirogane-_sensei _, menyuruhku untuk memperkenalkan diri di depan murid-murid di kelas 1-D

"namaku (last name) (first name) , _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_" aku membungkuk-kan badanku

"baik (name)-san , kamu duduk di sebelah Hayama-san , Hayama-san tolong angkat tanganmu agar (name)-san tahu kamu duduk dimana"

Anak yang bernama Hayama-san itu mengangkat tangannya , dan ya ampun—dia cantik sekali! Bukan-bukan! Imut malah! Rambutnya bewarna coklat dan panjangnya sebahu , dari wajahnya dia itu sepertinya orang yang ceria

Aku berjalan ke arah bangku yang ada di belakangnya , dan dia tersenyum kepada ku , aku juga membalas senyumannya itu

"yak! Mari kita mulai pelajaran sejarahnya!" seru Shirogane-_sensei _ di kelas . saat aku mengeluarkan buku catatan ku , Hayama-san yang duduk di sebelahku memanggilku

"(name)-san belum punya buku paket kan? Mau memakai buku paket bersamaku?" tawarnya ramah

"eh? boleh nih? Makasih ya" aku menerima tawarannya itu , Hayama-san langsung menganggkat meja nya dan menyatukannya dengan mejaku

"nee—boleh aku memanggilmu (name)-chan?"

"eh boleh kok , kalau begitu—boleh aku memanggilmu...euhm..."

"aah , namaku Hayama Risa , panggil saja aku Ricchan"

"Ricchan ya..._yoroshiku!" _

Setelah itu aku dan Ricchan langsung akrab , kami membicarakan tentang banyak hal , sampai akhirnya Shirogane-_sensei _memarahi kita karena terus mengobrol , tapi di saat aku mengobrol—ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianku—bukan orangnya sih , tapi warna rambutnya yang menarik perhatianku . warna nya merah—merah darah mungkin? Orang itu duduk di paling depan dekat jendela , warna rambutnya itu...benar-benar abnormal , maksudku unik , soalnya kan jarang ada orang yang memiliki rambut yang warna nya seperti itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu sudah mulai jam istirahat , aku langsung dikelilingi oleh murid-murid kelas 1-D

"(name)-san , apa kamu sudah memutuskan untuk masuk eskul apa?"

"eeh? Err...kayaknya aku mau ikut klub atletik deh , tapi gak tau juga sih"

"(name)-san , apa kamu sudah punya pacar?"

"eh!? te-tentu saja belum!"

Mereka memberiku beribu pertanyaan , sampai-sampai aku bingung kalau aku harus menjawab yang mana dulu , untung saja Ricchan langsung datang dan mengatakan kalau dia akan mengantarku keliling sekolah

"yak semuanya! (name)-chan ini bingung kalau kalian terus menimpuknya dengan beribu pertanyaan! Sekarang aku akan mengantar (name) untuk berkeliling sekolah" Ricchan langsung menarik tangaku dan membawaku keluar kelas

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Kamu di antar mengelilingi sekolah oleh Ricchan , dan demi apapun itu , sekolah ini benar-benar luas! Mungkin bisa aku bakalan tersesat di sekolah ini

"hei , Ricchan –disekolah ini , apa ada klub atau eskul yang terkenal?" tanyamu sambil melirik Risa

"tentu saja! Sekolah kita ini terkenal dengan klub basketnya , klub basket sekolah kita ini kemarin memenangkan Winter Cup"

Kamu memiringkan kepalamu "Winter cup? Apa itu?"

"entahlah , aku juga tidak tahu , kalau tentang basket sih aku sering di ceritakan oleh kakak laki-laki ku" Risa tertawa kecil , dia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal

"kamu punya kakak laki-laki?" tanyamu lagi

"iya , dia lebih tua satu tahun dariku , dia juga bersekolah disini namanya Hayama Kotarou , dia anggota reguler di klub basket sekolah kita"

"hee—begitu ya..."

"nah—kalau ini ruang guru" Risa meneruskan menjelaskan tentang tempat-tempat disekolah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah , murid-murid langsung pulang tapi ada juga yang melakukan kegiatan eskul dulu , kamu tidak mengikuti kegiatan apapun , sebenarnya kamu ingin bergabung dengan klub atletik—karena kamu jago dalam bidang olahraga , apalagi berlari , tapi entah kenapa kamu malas ikut klub atletik . Sekarang kamu sedang dalam di perpustakaan sekolah untuk meminjam buku-buku pelajaran untuk anak kelas satu , rencana nya : pulang nanti kamu akan langsung pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli buku pelajaran , dan akan mengembalikan buku yang kamu pinjam dari perpustakaan besok , ribet banget kan? Yaah—daripada terus numpang ke teman sebelah , lebih baik kamu cepat-cepat beli buku nya

Tanpa kamu sadari ternyata sekarang sudah jam 5 sore , dan petugas perpustakaan mengatakan kalau perpustakaan akan segera di tutup , kamu langsung cepat-cepat mengambil buku yang akan kamu pinjam dan segera cepat-cepat keluar dari perpustakaan

Kamu sedang berjalan menuju keluar sekolah dan jujur saja –jarak gerbang sekolah itu benar-benar jauh , di sekolah benar-benar sepi , sepertinya sudah banyak murid yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatan klub nya masing-masing , kamu mengeluarkan ponsel mu dan kamu menelpon pamanmu

"ah—Eiji-_jii-san _aku mau pergi ke toko buku yang dekat sekolah dulu , aku mau membeli buku pelajaran"

'_boleh...tapi jangan lama-lama ya' _

"hai~"

Kamu mematikan teleponmu , dan mulai berjalan lagi sambil bersenandung . lalu kamu melihat ada kaleng yang dibuang begitu saja di jalan , karena kamu usil dan juga bosan , kamu menendang kaleng itu ke sembarang arah

#**KLANG! **Dan kaleng itu jatuh ke semak-semak yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh denganmu

"_kaing!" _kamu mendengar suara anjing yang merintih kesakitan (?) , dan kamu langsung sweatdropped begitu melihat anjing yang keluar dari semak-semak itu

_Kenapa di sini ada anjing?! Ini kan masih di daerah sekolah! Apa jangan-jangan itu anjing liar yang masuk ke daerah sekolah!? _

"**GRRRR-!" **anjing itu berjalan mendekatimu , dan kamupun juga berjalan mundur , karena kamu berpengalaman masuk klub atletik—apalagi kamu pernah memenangkan lomba lari beberapa kali , kamu langsung berlari sekencang-kencang nya , tapi tetap saja—toh , kamu malah di kejar anjing itu

"GYAAAAAHHH!"

"GUK! GUK! GUK! GUK!"

* * *

Akashi melihat jam tangan nya lagi , kemudian dia menghela nafas dan dia mulai merasa kesal

_Kenapa pakai kejebak macet segala sih!? _Gerutunya dalam hati , ya benar . Akashi Seijuuro sedang menunggu untuk di jemput supirnya , tapi beberapa menit yang lalu supirnya menelpon dan mengatakan kalau dia sedang kejebak macet , rasanya Akashi ingin sekali melempar gunting kepada supirnya itu , tapi yaah—mau bagaimana lagi

Tiba-tiba Akashi mendengar teriakan

"GYAAAAHHH!"

Akashi sempat berpikir : _barusan itu suara cewek atau cowok ya? _, dan demi apa Akashi masa yang begituan aja kamu pikirin? Tapi biarlah namanya juga fic (?)

Lalu Akashi melihat ada perempuan bersurai hitam sedang berlari ter-engah-engah , Akashi cukup kenal dengan sosok itu , Akashi memutar otaknya kembali mengingat-ngingat siapa sosok itu , dan akhirnya dia ingat juga

_Ah... si anak baru , siapa ya namanya? (name) bukan sih? Kenapa dia berlari seperti itu? Apa dia sedang di kejar setan? Ah—gak mungkin , jam segini mana ada setan , eh...tunggu...apa itu? A-ANJING?! _

Akashi ingin sekali lari , tapi dia tidak ingin lari juga karena takut di kira cemen , yaah—maklum lah orang yang gengsian

Sementara itu , 'dua Akashi' sedang bertengkar di dalam tubuhnya (?) , dua Akashi itu adalah : Akashi '_ore' _dan Akashi '_boku' _

_**Boku : **_'_kalau takut ya lari dong!'_

_**Ore **__: 'hah? Lari? Seorang Akashi lari karena takut anjing? Pfft—tapi...menurutku mending lari aja deh' _

Sementara itu kamu yang menemukan sosok Akashi itu langsung berlari kearahnya , dan berteriak minta tolong kepadanya

_**Akashi : **__jadi mesti gimana nih?! Cewek itu sekarang berteriak meminta tolong kepadaku! _

_**Boku & Ore **__: lari aja gih! Daripada kamu digigit anjing! Kan gak elit banget tuh!_

Akhirnya Akashi ikutan lari—bersama mu juga , dan juga sambil berantem tentunya

"Kenapa kau juga ikutan lari?!" Teriakmu kepada Akashi

"Mana aku tahu! Diriki yang 'lain' menyuruhku untuk lari!" Kamu tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Akashi , malahan kamu itu malah menjadi kesal tanpa sebab (?)

"Kamu ini bicara apaan sih?! 'Diriku yang lain' apaan?!"

"Dasar kepo! Yang penting kita harus lari dari anjing itu!"

Sambil berlari , kamu menemukan pohon , kamu mengajak Akashi untuk memanjat pohon itu agar anjing yang mengejar kalian tidak dapat menggapai kalian (?) , kamu memanjat pohon itu dengan cepat—kayak Monyet malah dan di susul oleh Akashi dari bawah , sekarang kalian berdua hanya menunggu anjing itu pergi—tapi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

30 menit kemudian

"guk!guk!guk!" anjing itu terus menggonggong dari bawah pohon

Kamu menatap pasrah anjing itu "kok nggak pergi-pergi sih..." sekarang kamu menatap Akashi dengan tatapan –lakukan—sesuatu—dong!—tapi tatapan mu itu benar-benar fail (?) membuat Akashi jijik melihatnya

"jangan tatap aku seperti itu anak baru , menjijikan tau"

*snap* muncul siku-siku di keningmu

"aku ini punya nama tahu! Namaku bukan 'anak baru'! tapi namaku (name)! (last name) (first name)!"

Akashi hanya mendengus kesal , dan bergumam mengumpat-ngumpat supirnya kenapa kejebak macet segala

"hei! Kau dengar tidak?!"

Akashi hanya menguap lebar seakan dia malas mendengarkanmu—tunggu—kenapa Akashi malah kayak Murasakibara? Ah bodo amat , oke , balik ke cerita , dan di saat itulah kamu benar-benar ingin menyumpal sepatumu di mulut Akashi

_Kalau aku ini penjahat...pasti aku sudah menjatuhkannya dari pohon sekarang... _begitulah pikiranmu

2 jam 30 menit kemudian...

Sudah jam 8 malam , dan kamu yakin—pulang nanti kamu pasti akan dimarahi pamanmu . tapi untungnya anjing itu menyerah juga dan pergi meninggalkan pohon yang kamu panjat bersama Akashi itu . Akashi turun dari pohon duluan , dia menepuk-nepuk bagian seragamnya yang kotor karena memanjat pohon , dia mendongkak-kan kepalanya dan melihat kamu yang sedang senyum-senyum gak jelas di atas pohon

_"_Kenapa kau diam saja di atas sana? Cepat turun" titah Akashi . Tapi kamu malah nambah senyum-senyum gak jelas sambil menggaruk pipi mu yang tidak gatal

"A-aku tidak bisa turun..."

Akashi facepalm , ia nengehela nafas berat

"Barusan kamu manjat pohon bagaikan monyet! Kenapa gak bisa turun?!" Akashi membentakmu (?) Dari bawah pohon

"Mo-monyet katamu?!"

"Iya! Monyet!"

Lalu ada angin berhembus cukup kencang , angin itu meniup rokmu sehingga ehempansuehem mu terlihat sama Akashi , kenapa bisa terlihat? Karena Akashi ada di bawah pohon dan kamu ada di atas pohon

Sekarang Akashi agak merona karena melihat 'pemandangan' barusan .Kamu langsung menutup rokmu dan menatap Akashi dengan tajam (sambil nahan malu juga)

"kenapa kau malah melihatnnya?!"

"barusan itu bukan kemauanku tau! itu karena kau masih ada di atas pohon sana! Angin meniup rokmu dan mataku jadi terfokus kepada rokmu yang terangkat angin tadi , itu terjadi begitu saja , aku tidak bisa menghentikannya!" jelas Akashi panjang lebar sambil OOC ria (?)

Kamu menghela nafas berat "sudah cukup , aku mengerti . barusan itu hanya kecelakaan" kamu langsung bersiap-siap akan melompat dari pohon , Akashi menghela nafas lega

"kalau begitu , aku akan membuat kau melupakannya" kamu menyeringai kepada Akashi , Akashi kebingungan , tapi tiba-tiba kamu langsung melompat dari pohon , dan kamu menendang wajah Akashi dengan elitnya (?)

**BRUUUKKK**

**AKASHI K.O **

Kamu langsung merapihkan seragammu dan pergi meninggalkan Akashi yang sudah K.O begitu saja , tapi sebelum pergi kamu bergumam sesuatu kepadanya

"menjijikan..." dengan rona merah dipipimu (?)

Kemudian...Akashi ditemukan oleh supirnya dalam keadaan yang sudah pingsan (?) dengan tapakan sepatu tepat di wajahnya

"ya ampun! Tuan Muda! Tuan Muda!"

Sedangkan kamu? Kamu sedang duduk bersimpuh di depan pamanmu—Eiji Shirogane , kamu sedang di marahi habis-habisan karena jam 8 malam lebih baru pulang apalagi kamu pulang dalam keadaan yang acak-acakan , rambutmu banyak dedaunan (?) , mungkin karena kamu memanjat pohon barusan?

"kamu ini! jangan bikin khawatir dong! kalau ada apa-apa gimana?! Blablablablablabla—"

"_gomennasai..." _

Shirogane menghela nafas , lelah juga membentak-bentak seseorang—apakah itu faktor umur ? oke lupakan

"(name) , kamu tidak ikut klub apapun kan?" tanya Shirogane kepadamu , kamu mengusap dagumu dan menjawab "hmm... mau ikut klub atletik sih—tapi tidak jadi"

Shirogane tersenyum tipis "bagus , kalau begitu—apakah kamu mau menjadi asisten manajer klub basket?"

"eh? aku? Kenapa aku?"

"kamu ini berpegalaman bergabung klub atletik di luar negeri kan? Kemampuanmu itu akan berguna untuk klub basket kami"

Kamu sempat bingung dengan kata-kata Shirogane itu membuatmu berpikir dulu , dan setelah kamu berpikir—kamu memutuskan untuk menolak tawaran Shirogane tapi sebelum kamu mengatakannya

"kalau kamu menolaknya , kamu itu bakal jadi NEET lho"

Kamu langsung menelan ludah , akhirnya kamu menerima tawaran Shirogane dengan terpaksa yaah daripada jadi NEET

"ba-baiklah..."

Shirogane tersenyum puas "bagus—besok pulang sekolah datang ke Gym ya"

Kamu hanya mengangguk—tapi entah kenapa kamu tiba-tiba merasa kesal dengan sendirinya .

Sementara itu di kediaman Akashi

Akashi sedang mengusap wajahnya yang tampan (dan berani) , lebih tepatnya mengusap bagian yang barusan kamu tendang

"awas saja kamu (name)...itte!"

* * *

Seperti biasa kamu berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi , dan sialnya kamu bertemu dengan Akashi di depan pintu kelas , disitu kalian saling tersenyum—tapi di pipi kalian ada urat (?)

"selamat pagi _monyet"_

"selamat pagi _tukang intip" _

Kalian saling menyapa tapi sambil berbisik

Dan kalian berdua pun masuk ke kelas bersamaan—sambil saling tersenyum juga tentunya , teman-teman sekelasmu langsung cengo saat kamu dan Akashi saling menyapa –berani juga anak baru itu—pikir mereka . Risa pun menyusulmu

"ne—(name)-chan , kamu dekat dengan Akashi-kun?"

Kamu memiringkan kepalamu "'Akashi-kun'?"

"Akashi Seijuuro-kun!"

_Ooh...jadi nama si tukang intip itu Akashi Seijuuro? _

"nggak kok—kita hanya saling menyapa saja , oh iya Ricchan , mulai hari ini aku jadi manajer klub basket lho~" kamu membentuk tanganmu menjadi 'V' dan tersenyum kepadanya .

"eeh~ bagus dong~ tapi kok kamu bisa langsung jadi manajer?"

*glek* "eeh...itu...ah! Ei—maksudku Shirogane-_sensei_ memintaku untuk menjadi manajer klub basket...ehehehe" kamu hampir lupa kalau kamu itu harus bisa menjaga rahasia kalau Shirogane adalah pamanmu , kecuali kalau Shirogane sendiri yang memang membocorkannya . Risa sempat menatapmu dengan tatapan curiga , tapi dia mengatakan "_ma'ika! _Selamat berjuang ya menjadi manajer klub basket~ pekerjaan sebagai manajer itu cukup berat lho~ , oh iya—aku mau bertemu dengan kakak-ku dulu jja-ne!" Risa pergi meninggalkanmu , kamu menghela nafas lega

_Haah—hampir saja..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*SKIP*

Sekarang kamu berjalan berdampingan dengan Shirogane , Shirogane menjelaskan pekerjaanmu sebagai manajer

"pekerjaanmu itu seperti memberi handuk kepada pemain , memberi mereka minum , mencuci baju mereka , menyusun data-data , dan masih banyak lagi"

"eeeh?"

"bukan 'eeeh' tapi memang begitu pekerjaannya"

Kamu mengerucutkan bibirmu , Shirogane terkekeh melihatmu yang cemberut itu , dan akhirnya kalian sampai juga di Gym , kalian langsung disambut oleh oleh para pemain

"ah—konnichiwa Shirogane-sensei" kompak semuanya , sebagian ada juga yang berbisik-bisik dengan kedatanganmu

'hei , siapa cewek itu?'

Psst psst

"aah—dia ini keponakan-ku namanya (name) , mulai sekarang dia menjadi manajer disini"

Hening...

.

.

.

.

.

"EEEEHH?! Sensei punya keponakan?!" histeris semuanya , kamu sendiripun langsung kaget begitu mereka berteriak seperti itu , lalu ada pria berkulit tan , pria cantik (?) , dan pria yang terlihat idiot (?) datang menyusulmu

"hee~ namamu (name)-chan ya? namaku Mibuchi Reo , salam kenal" sapa si pria cantik itu , kamu berjabat tangan dengannya—dan yang terpintas di kepalamu adalah : _dia ini cewek atau cowok sih? _

"panggil saja dia Reo-nee!" tiba-tiba pria yang terlihat seperti orang idiot itu ikutan nimbrung , dan dapat jitakan dari Reo

"sakit Reo-nee!—aah namaku Hayama Kotarou , salam kenal!" saat Hayama memperkenalkan dirinya kepadamu , kamu merasakan sesuatu yang kamu kenal darinya : _Hayama? Hayama...hmm... ah! _

"kamu kakaknya Ricchan?! Eer—maksudku Risa?!"

"BINGO! Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Risa! Kamu ini memang manisss" Hayama langsung memelukmu dengan erat , kamu sesak dengan pelukannya itu , Shirogane berdehem melihat Hayama yang memelukmu begitu saja—dan ada seekor gorilla—maaf maksudnya ada pria berkulit tan nan berotot memisahkan pelukan Hayama darimu—dengan paksa—atau lebih tepatnya dia melempar Hayama (?)

"namaku Nebuya Eikichi , salam kenal" saat Nebuya memperkenalkan dirinya—yang terpintas di kepalamu adalah : _Gorilla..._

Kemudian satu per satu pemain datang menyusulmu dan memperkenalkan mereka masing-masing , tapi—

"ada apa ini?" terdengar suara pria yang berat namun agak cempreng (?) sedikit , dan entah kenapa semuanya langsung diam—dan suasananya pun langsung jadi hening

"ah~ Sei-chan~ , ini lho—cewek ini keponakan nya Shirogane-sensei , namanya (name)—mulai sekarang dia menjadi manajer disini" sahut Reo

Dan di saat itulah kamu membulatkan matamu saat melihat sosok cowok berambut merah itu , dan pria itu juga membulatkan matanya saat melihat sosokmu

"MONYET?!" teriak sosok surai merah itu sambil menunjukmu atau lebih tepatnya—Akashi

"TUKANG INTIP?!" teriakmu juga sambil menunjuk Akashi

dan entah kenapa suasana menjadi mencekam seakan ada petir yang menjadi background di antara kalian berdua

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

hola! balik lagi sama author yang suka bikin harkos ini! yaah Misa tau kalau Misa itu punya utang fic banyak! tapi mau gimana lagi! pada minta Prequel nya fic My Love sih! kalau bikin sekuelnya susaaaah

disini ceritanya kamu itu keponakannya Eiji Shirogane , dan disini Akashi nya Misa nistain dia-lagian kalian pada suka dinistain kan?! lagian di fic My Love aja si Akashi nya Misa nistain! berarti di prequelnya juga harus dinistain dong!

btw , puas kalian semua ini prequelnya udah dibikin? haah? #plak

ah banyak curcol dah... okeh! Misa tunggu Review kalian!

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing : **Akashi x Readers

**Genre : **Romance, Humor, Friendship

**Rated : K—T **

**Warning : OOC, alur kecepetan, TYPO bertebaran , GAJE **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! DON'T FLAME!**

* * *

Sekarang kamu dan Akashi ada di ruangan BP , kenapa? Karena kalian berdua membuat keributan di Gym dan akhirnya Shirogane memutuskan untuk membawa kalian berdua masuk ke ruangan BP . di ruangan BP—kamu terus berteriak kalau Akashi telah mengintip rok-mu tapi Akashi menyangkalnya dan mengatakan kalau itu adalah kecelakaan , kalian berduapun langsung ribut lagi di ruangan BP—guru BP pun angkat tangan 'mengurusi' masalah kalian berdua , dan kalian berdua pun di paksa berjabat tangan untuk berdamai—sekarang kalian damai (di mata guru BP) tapi saat kamu dan Akashi keluar dari ruang BP

"hiih! Pulang nanti aku harus cuci tangan tiga ratus kali!" katamu sambil menggosokkan tanganmu yang habis di pakai buat berjabat tangan dengan Akashi ke tembok

Akashi langsung mengeluarkan _hand santilizer _dari saku celananya –yang entah sejak kapan dia bawa—dan langsung memakai nya sebanyak-banyak nya "aku harus beli lima ratus _hand santilizer _biar tanganku bersih dari MONYET RABIES"

*snap*

"apa katamu tukang intip?!"

"ah sudahlah , aku malas ribut denganmu—buang-buang tenaga saja—haa—"

"HATCHIM!" dan kebetulan sekali kalian berdua bersin secara bersamaan . kalian berdua mengusap hidung kalian dengan jari telunjuk

*sniff*

_Sepertinya ada yang membicarakan ku deh... _

.

"woaah~ (name)-chan itu nekad banget ya! nyebut-nyebut Akashi itu tukang intip! hahahaha" ucap Hayama sambil tertawa , yang lain pun setuju dengan Hayama—kalau kamu itu manggil Akashi 'tukang intip' , benar-benar gadis yang ingin cari mati—pikir mereka

"memangnya ada kejadian apaan sih diantara mereka berdua?" tanya Reo , seketika langsung hening

"mau aku tanyain , Reo-nee?" usul Hayama , Nebuya langsung panik "eeh! Tidak usah! Nyari mati itu namanya!"

Shirogane yang baru selesai mengantar kalian berdua ke ruangan BP kembali ke Gym dan melihat pemandangan 'anak-anak nya' sedang bergosip bagaikan ibu-ibu yang sedang ngerumpi di pasar

"sedang apa kalian? Ayo cepat latihan!"

"ha-hai!"

* * *

Sementara itu , kamu dan Akashi ribut lagi di depan ruangan BP gara-gara—Bersin...

"astaga! Barusan ada monyet rabies bersin di depanku!"

"aku ini bukan monyet rabies , tukang intip! Namaku (name) (Readers full name)!"

"aku ini bukan tukang intip! , monyet rabies! Namaku Akashi Seijuuro!"

Dan karena kalian ribut di depan ruangan BP , kalian 'memancing' guru BP untuk menongol keadaan kalian yang sedang ribut di depan ruangan BP

"ada apa ini? kalian ribut lagi?" tanya guru BP itu sambil nongol dari pintu , dengan sigap kamu dan Akashi saling merangkul bahu dan tersenyum kepada guru BP

"nggak kok! kita kan udah damai!" katamu , tapi guru BP itu malah curiga dengan kalian berdua

"be-benar kan? Akashi?!" kamu langsung menatap Akashi , Akashi pun mengangguk "benar!"

"ah—yasudah , kalian jangan ribut lagi" kemudian guru BP itu masuk lagi kedalam ruangannya , kamu dan Akashi menghela nafas lega dan dengan sigap lagi , kalian berdua langsung jaga jarak sejauh 5 meter

"oke , mari kita selesaikan masalah ini" ucap Akashi

"pertama , mari kita berhenti memanggil nama kita masing-masing seperti 'itu' , apa kau mengerti (name)?"

Dalam jarak 5 meter dengan Akashi kamu hanya mengangguk .

_padahal baru kenal... tapi si tukang intip ini memanggilku dengan nama kecilku? . _

"kalau begitu , apa aku harus memanggilmu 'Akashi'?"

"yang penting jangan panggil aku 'tukang intip'—" _kalau aku terus-terusan di panggil 'tukang intip' sama orang ini di depan umum , jati diri ku di hadapan orang lain bisa jatuh _

"—kalau begitu , aku akan memanggilmu 'Akashi'"

Lalu kalian berdua pun mulai 'damai' beneran , yaah—entah itu damai beneran apa nggak , yang jelas sekarang kalian berdua tidak saling memanggil seperti 'itu' lagi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamu menghepaskan dirimu di atas kasur , kamu menghela nafas—lelah. Tentu saja kamu lelah , pertama—begitu kamu sudah 'berdamai' dengan Akashi kamu langsung kembali ke Gym . Kedua—begitu masuk ke Gym , kamu langsung di beri pekerjaan 'ini'—'itu' oleh Shirogane . Sama halnya di kediaman Akashi , Akashi menghepaskan dirinya di atas kasur , dia menghela nafas—dan berpikir kalau kamu adalah orang pertama yang memanggilnya seperti 'itu' (tukang intip) , dan juga kamu itu termasuk orang yang 'membantah' perintahnya

"(name)—berani sekali dia...tapi dia itu cukup menarik" gumam Akashi

* * *

"eh? Festival olahraga?"

"yap! Festival olahraga! Aah—(name)-chan anak pindahan ya? jadi gak tau kalau sebentar lagi sekolah akan mengadakan festival olahraga" ucap Reo

Sekarang kamu ada di cafetaria bersama pemain basket Rakuzan ; Reo , Hayama , Nebuya dan juga—Akashi . sebelumnya kamu berencana akan makan di cafetaria bersama Risa dan juga teman-teman sekelasmu yang lain , tapi saat kamu menyusul ke meja Risa ternyata mejanya sudah penuh , apalagi sekarang meja-meja di cafetaria sudah penuh semua—dan kebetulan sekali meja yang di isi oleh Reo , Nebuya , Hayama itu ada tempat kosong untuk satu orang, Reo menawarimu untuk duduk bersama mereka dan sialnya—di meja itu ada Akashi juga , mau tidak mau kamu harus menerima tawaran Reo untuk duduk di meja itu daripada makan sambil berdiri , tapi ada beberapa murid yang membicarakanmu karena kamu duduk bersama mereka , ada yang iri (?) , tapi kebanyakan pada bilangin kamu itu 'hebat' (?) , mungkin karena kamu duduk satu meja bersama dengan—coret— setannya Rakuzan—coret—dan sekarang kalian sedang membahas tentang festival olahraga

"hee~ kapan festival olahraganya?"

"kurang lebih sih bulan depan"

"hee~ kira-kira ada perlombaan apa saja ya?"

"kalau nanya lomba-lomba sih anak-anak osis yang ngerencanain jadi—tanya aja sama Sei-chan" jawab Reo , kamu langsung melirik Akashi "kenapa aku harus tanya ke dia?" sambil menyeruput minumanmu , Hayama , Reo dan Nebuya saling menatap

"Sei-chan/Akashi kan ketua osis" kompak ketiganya , kamu hampir saja menyemburkan minuman yang ada di mulutmu ke wajah Akashi yang duduk di depanmu , kamu langsung menatap Akashi dengan tatapan horor (?)

"ka-ka-kamu ketua osis?!" tanyamu terbata-bata

"iya , memangnya kenapa?" jawabnya kalem

"kamu ini kelas satu kan?! Kenapa bisa jadi ketua osis?!" hebohmu , Akashi tersnyum bangga (?) dan mengatakan

"entahlah , hanya tuhanlah yang tahu , aku kan memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk 'memimpin'"

'_edan...ini anak sombong amat' _batinmu , Reo , Hayama dan Nebuya . lalu kalian kembali sibuk menghabiskan makanan masing-masing tapi kalian kembali mengobrol saat Hayama mengatakan

"_nee—nee—_Mayuzumi-san ada dimana?"

"*nom*nom*nom* paling juga *nom* lagi di atap" jawab Nebuya sambil mengunyah—hal itu membuat Reo jadi jijik dan Reo pun membentak Nebuya bagaikan tante-tante

"telan dulu dong! baru ngomong! Jorok!"

Karena kamu penasaran siapa Mayuzumi itu siapa—kamu akhirnya bertanya kepada mereka

"ano...Mayuzumi itu siapa?"

"ah—(Name)-chan gak tahu ya? Mayuzumi-san itu anggota basket Rakuzan juga seperti kita"—Hayama

"eh? masa? Kalau begitu apa kemarin dia ikut latihan?"

"Chi-chan ikutan kok—tapi kemarin dia izin tidak ikut latihan"—Reo

Lalu kalian membicarakan bagaimana Mayuzumi itu—tiba-tiba Akashi memanggilmu

"(Name) sekarang kamu jadi manajer klub basket kan? Nah—nanti kamu—"

* * *

_**READERS POV**_

Aku menaiki bidak tangga menuju atap sekolah sambil marah-marah—gimana gak marah coba!? Si Akashi itu se-enaknya aja menyuruh-nyuruhku seperti itu! Lagipula kenapa senpai-senpai malah nurut sama dia sih!?

* * *

_**Flashback **_

"_habis makan nanti—kamu bisa gak—bukan , maksudku kau harus pergi ke atap sekolah" perintahnya kepadaku , enak saja nyuruh-nyuruh! Makananku saja belum habis! Emangnya mau ngapain!?_

"_hah!? Ngapain?!" _

"_ajak Chihiro kesini, makan bersama"_

"_kenapa harus aku!? Sendiri aja sana!" aku membantahnya, dan entah kenapa Reo-senpai , Hayama-senpai dan Nebuya-senpai menatapku dengan tatapan horor _

"_hoo? Kau membantahku (Name)? Aku ini kapten klub basket—dan posisimu sebagai manajer itu harusnya menuruti semua kata-kata kapten" _

"_err—(Name)-chan mending kamu nurut aja deh sama Sei-chan..." usul Reo-senpai, dan kenapa Reo-senpai masang wajah ketakutan seperti itu sih!? _

"_benar (Name)-chan...turutin aja apa yang di katakan Akashi" kompak Hayama-senpai dan Nebuya-senpai, KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA NURUT SAMA DIA SIH!? _

_Aku menatap sinis Akashi—dan sekarang dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mengatakan "jadi? Gimana (Name)? Tuh senpai-senpai aja minta kamu nurut dengan kata-kataku"_

_Aku berdiri sambil menggebrak meja "baik! Baik! Akan aku ajak Mayuzumi-san kesini! Bagaimana ciri-ciri orangnya!?"_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

Kesal!kesal!kesaal! kenapa Eiji-jii-san membiarkan orang seperti dia untuk menjadi kapten klub basket sih?! Mana sok absolut gitu lagi!

Aku membuka pintu yang langsung terhubung ke atap sekolah—bukan di 'buka' sih—tapi di 'banting'!

_**BRAKKK! **_

Aku melihat sekeliling—lihat kiri—lihat kanan, gak ada orangnya—aku mencoba melihat sekeliling lagi dan ternyata atap sekolah ini—EMANG GAK ADA ORANGNYA! Apa itu berarti si Akashi sedang mengerjaiku!? Awas saja kau 'tukang intip'!

Aku berjalan menuju pagar pembatas atap sekolah dan aku menendang pagar itu—setelah puas menendang pagar itu aku mulai berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga

"OOOI! AKASHI SEIJUUROU! DASAR TUKANG INTIP! JIDAT LEBAR! MATA BELANG! SOK ABSOLUT ! MANUSIA TOMAT!- #$#%^%^ &*( !" aku berteriak sepuas-puas nya di atap sekolah—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Haah~ capek juga teriak-teriak seperti itu tapi perasaan emosi ku jadi reda—

"sudah puas teriak nya?"

Eh? apa?

aku melihat sekeliling-ku menentukan ada orang apa tidak—lalu aku menemukan sosok laki-laki bersurai abu yang sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku. –GLEK—jangan bilang kalau tadi dia mendengar semua teriakan-ku?!

"eh—ehehehe" aku hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas "—eeto, sejak kapan kamu ada disini?" tanyaku agak ragu.

"daritadi—sebelum kamu disini malah" jawabnya sambil tidak melirikku sama sekali. Tunggu! Dia sudah ada disini sebelum aku!? Sejak kapan?! Aaah! Malunyaaa!

"be-benarkah? Kalau begitu—apa kamu mendengar nama orang yang aku teriaki barusan?" tanyaku lagi

"dengar banget—kamu berteriak namanya Akashi Seijuurou kan? Si ketua osis "

TIDAAAK-! DIA MENDENGAR SEMUA NYAA! Jangan-jangan dia mengenal si tukang intip itu!?

"kamu mengenal Akashi itu?!" tanyaku sambil berjalan menyusulnya dia hanya mengangguk dan sama sekali tidak menatapku, aku berdiri di depannya "kenapa kamu bisa kenal dengan Akashi itu?" tanyaku lagi—sekarang dia menatapku—dengan tatapan sinis, sepertinya dia kesal karena daritadi aku terus bertanya kepadanya baiklah, kuakui kalau aku ini adalah manusia kepo

"tentu saja aku mengenalnya, dia kan kapten klub basket Rakuzan"

"eh? apa itu berarti kamu adalah salah satu anggota klub basket?" tanyaku lagi—dia hanya mendecakkan lidahnya "iya"

'_kalau di atap sekolah—Chihiro selalu membaca sebuah novel, dan Chihiro itu mempunyai rambut bewarna abu-abu'_

Tunggu—orang ini punya rambut bewarna abu-abu dan dia membaca novel—atau jangan-jangan dia ini Mayuzumi Chihiro? Aku tanya gak ya?—tanya aja deh!

"err—eeto aku tahu kalau aku ini banyak nanya, tapi aku ingin bertanya lagi—apa namamu adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro?"

"dasar _kouhai _kepo, daritadi banyak nanya, iya—aku Mayuzumi Chihiro memangnya kenapa?"

"ahh! _Yappari!" _ aku langsung jongkok di depannya secara tiba-tiba dan dia sepertinya kaget denganku yang tiba-tiba berjongkok di depannya

"si tukang intip itu—memintaku untuk mengajak Mayuzumi-san makan bersama di cafetaria sekarang"

"'tukang intip'?"

"eh!? ah—maksudku Akashi Seijuurou"

"...oh...aku sudah makan kok" dia menunjuk kantung pelastik yang isinya beberapa bungkus roti yang sudah kosong—dan ada juga satu bungkus roti sandwich yang masih utuh. Aku terus menatap roti sandwich itu—ah...aku masih lapar—gara-gara si Akashi itu aku tidak sempat menghabiskan makananku! Jadinya aku masih lapar kan!

_***GROOOWL~* **_

_***BLUUSH* **_bisa-bisa nya perutku bunyi di saat seperti ini! mana diliatin Mayuzumi-san lagi! Maluu! _I just want to escape from this planet already! . _Aku menyembunyikan wajahku sudah semerah tomat lalu aku mendengar suara

*****_**srek*srek* **_

"hei _kouhai—_kalau mau ini buatmu saja, aku sudah kenyang" aku mengangkat wajahku dan ternyata Mayuzumi-san memberikanku roti sandwichnya barusan

"eh?! ti-tidak usah! Aku—"

_***GROWL~* **_OH, perut! Bisakah kau bersabar!? Bisakah kau tidak mengeluarkan suara di saat seperti ini?!

"tuh perutmu bunyi gitu, kau masih lapar kan? Ambil saja"

"...tidak apa-apa?"

"aku bilang aku sudah kenyang—ambil saja"

Kok kesannya dia agak memaksaku sih? Tapi—aku memang masih lapar sih. Dengan ragu-ragu aku mengambil roti sandwich itu dari tangannya dan aku menatapnya

"_Arigatou—_Mayuzumi-san" kataku sambil agak menundukkan kepalaku

"hm"

Aku yang awalnya jongkok di depannya sekarang berpindah duduk disebelahnya, dalam diam aku memakan roti sandwich darinya sesekali aku melirik sosoknya yang sedang sibuk membaca novel—sampai dia mulai mengajakku bicara

"hei _kouhai, _siapa namamu?" tanyanya

"eh? namaku (Name)—(Readers full name) _desu, _aku murid pindahan disini" jawabku, sekarang dia menoleh kepadaku

"oh? Si manajer baru ya? keponakannya Shirogane-sensei". Eh? dia tau darimana? Atau jangan-jangan dia ini seorang esper?!

"Mayuzumi-san tau darimana?"

"aku tahu dari temanku—" jawabnya. Daan suasana pun kembali menjadi hening , aku mendongkak-kan kepalaku keatas dan melihat 'kapas-kapas' putih yang bertebangan di langit, saat aku sedang asik melihat langit—tiba-tiba aku melihat awan yang berbentuk wajahnya Akashi—kenapa harus berbentuk seperti itu sih?!

Aku mendecak kesal dan bergumam "huh—Akashi _teme_! Sok ablosut! Menyebalkan!" umpatku

"kau tidak suka dengan Akashi ya?"

Eh!? barusan dia mendengar kata-kataku!?

"—aku juga 'agak' tidak suka kepadanya dia itu _kouhai _yang tidak sopan" lanjutnya, jadi Mayuzumi-san agak tidak suka dengan Akashi!? Yosh! Aku jadi ada teman deh (?)

"benar kaan! Dia itu menyebalkan! Orangnya sok absolut banget! Dan aku heran—kenapa Reo-senpai, Hayama-senpai, dan Nebuya-senpai itu nurut dengan kata-katanya sih!?"

"nah itu dia—aku juga bingung, kenapa mereka nurut dengan kata-kata si Akashi itu—dia emang sok absolut—padahal dia pendek" ucap Mayuzumi-san ahh~ ternyata Mayuzumi-san itu 'sehati' denganku!

(Akashi : HATCHIM! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering bersin sih...)

Aku dan Mayuzumi-san—di atap sekolah—hanya berdua—membicarakan si Akashi itu istilahnya kita ini kayak gossipin Akashi itu lah~ dan aku benar-benar tidak menyangka—aku kira Mayuzumi-san itu tipe orang yang malas mendengarkan curhatan orang lain—ternyata Mayuzumi-san itu seorang 'pendengar' curhatan yang baik! Aku dan Mayuzumi-san asik membicarakan Akashi di atap sekolah—dan lama-lama aku jadi dekat dengannya

Tapi—sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu deh—tapi apa ya?—bodo amat deh

Sementara itu Akashi cs yang sedang menunggumu menjemput Mayuzumi di cafetaria...

Akashi melipat tangannya di depan dadanya—dia menunggumu menjemput Mayuzumi ke kantin tapi kamu tidak kunjung datang juga

"(Name)-chan mana ya? lama banget sih"—Hayama

"ini sudah mau bel masuk—apa dia ketiduran di atap ya?"—Nebuya

"itu sih kamu!"—Reo

"_(Name)...berani sekali ya kau membuatku menunggu seperti ini—awas saja kau!" _ batin Akashi sambil menyeringai membuat trio uncrowned kings itu bergeridik ngeri melihatnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : chapter ini segini dulu deh~ *dihajar* oh iya misa mau ngasih tau _**AKHIR BULAN MARET MISA MULAI HIATUS **_ tenang aja—hiatus sampe selsai UN kok~ , YAAH—itu juga kalau FFN gak jadi ditutup sama SOPA (SOPA KAMFREETTT!) yaah moga-moga aja FFN ga jadi ditutup! Soalnya misa lagi ngetik white day chp 2 nih! Yang lain masih belum dapet ide! #plakk

eniwei! makasih buat yang udah REVIEW! FAV! AND FOLLOW! MISA PENGEN CIPOK KALIAN SMUA

Preview for chapter 3-4 (?) :

"APA-APAAN NIH!? Emang sih sekolah elit! Tapi orangnya jorok semua! Masa cucian numpuk gini!?"

"kita harus ujian dulu! Baru festival olahraga!"

"(Name)-chan pamanmu kan guru sejarah—kenapa nilai pelajaran sejarahmu hancur begini? Apalagi matematika!"

"Akashi! Hanya satu kali ini saja aku memohon kepadamu! TOLONG BANTU AKU BELAJAR UNTUK UJIAN NANTI!"

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE~ *puppy eyes*


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing : [AkashixReadersxMayuzumi] a.k.a 'cingcau' segi tiga**

**Rated : K—T **

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

**Warning! OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, NISTA! GAJE **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! DON'T FLAME!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Kamu menatap horor tumpukan cucian itu "ini—ini—APA-APAAN NIH?!" teriakmu heboh di dalam ruangan cuci baju khusus milik sekolah—tunggu, kenapa kamu bisa ada di ruangan cuci baju?

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_Setelah kamu puas curhat dengan Mayuzumi di atap, kamu berjalan dengan kegirangan menuju kelas, saat kamu sudah sampai di kelas dan melewati bangku Akashi kamu melihat ada aura hitam disekelilingnya, karena kamu 'masa bodoh' dengan aura Akashi dengan watadosnya kamu jalan melewati Akashi begitu saja, tiba-tiba..._

_***GREP***_

_Akashi menggenggam tanganmu dengan tenaganya, kamu hanya merintih kesakitan dan benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Akashi yang seperti itu_

_"Itte!itte! Sakiit! Apaan sih?!" Teriakmu, membuat teman-teman sekelasmu langsung melirikmu dan Akashi_

_**"Dari mana saja kau? Kau tahu...aku menunggumu datang membawa Chihiro tapi kau tak kunjung datang..." **ucap Akashi dengan suara bariton nya namun agak cempreng itu_

_Ah_

_Kau baru ingat dengan hal itu pantas saja kamu merasa ada hal yang dilupakan. Kamu hanya senyun-senyum tidak jelas_

_"Ehehehe~ aku lupa...keasikan ngobrol dengan Mayuzumi-san sih~"_

_Akashi sempat kaget mendengar kalau kamu 'asik' mengobrol dengan Mayuzumi, tentu saja Akashi kaget Mayuzumi kan tipe orang yang jarang ngobrol dengan siapapun tapi karena Akashi terlalu malas untuk memikirkannya dia anggap kata-katamu barusan hanyalah hembusan angin_

_"Kau! kau harus mencuci bersih semua kaos bekas latihan milik anggota klub basket!"_

_Awalnya kamu menganggap enteng dengan hukuman darinya_

_'Alah...cuma nyuci baju doang~' pikirmu enteng tapi begitu kamu melihat tumpukan baju kotor-yang benar benar kotor! Dan juga bau nya minta ampun hanya bisa berteriak heboh_

_"APA-APAAN NIH?!"_

* * *

"Emang sih sekolah elit! Tapi orangnya jorok semua! Eooh~!"

Dengan kesalnya kamu memasukkan kaos kotor nan bau itu kedalam mesin cuci—sampai kamu memegang sebuah kaos bewarna merah yang tidak kotor—tapi kalau bau apek sih iya, dan entah kenapa baju itu terlihat begitu mahal lalu kamu melihat ada nama di kaos itu

_Akashi Seijuurou _

"ah~ punya si tukang intip toh—" kamu diam sesaat sambil melihat kaos mahal Akashi itu kemudian kamu menyeringai.

Setelah kamu mencuci semua kaos tersebut kemudian mengeringkannya lalu melipat-lipat nya, dan 'hukuman' dari Akashi akhirnya selesai juga—yah, ceritanya kamu ini emang udah kebiasa ngerjain pekerjaan rumah makanya masalah mencuci ini bisa kamu selesaikan dengan mudah—tapi kalau kasus cucian numpuk gini sih beda lagi ceritanya (?)

Kamu keluar dari ruang cuci baju dan berjalan menuju Gym—saat kamu sudah sampai ke dalam Gym kamu langsung dipanggil oleh Shirogane yang sedang memerhatikan anak-anaknya yang sedang latihan

"Ah, (Name)—sini"

"hm? _Nani~ _Shirogane-_sensei?" _

Shirogane langsung memberimu papan dada dengan beberapa kertas di jepitnya, kamu melihat kertas itu satu per-satu—sudah berkali-kali kamu melihatnya tapi kamu tidak mengerti

"terus? Ini di apain?" tanyamu dengan tampang inosen—Shirogane hanya menepuk keningnya dan menghela nafas "itu data-data anggota klub basket—susun data-data itu" ucapnya—kamu hanya mengerjapkan matamu sambil tersenyum dari wajahmu itu benar-benar terlihat kata-kata (?)

'_aku tidak mengerti' _

Sekali lagi, Shirogane mengehela nafas dia menjitak kepalamu "tanya saja kepada Akashi" Shirogane menunjuk Akashi yang sedang mengatur latihan "eeeh~? Kenapa harus dia?!" protesmu.

"soalnya dia juga suka menyusun data-data ini, barangkali kamu langsung mengerti begitu diberitahu olehnya"

Dengan ogah-ogahan kamu berjalan mendekati Akashi, saat kamu sudah berdiri di sebelahnya kamu langsung menarik-narik lengan kaosnya Akashi langsung melirikmu "apa?" kamu hanya menunjukkan papan dada itu dan mengatakan "bagaimana cara menyusun data-data ini? aku tidak begitu mengerti" ucapmu Akashi menghela nafas dan dia berteriak

"ISTIRAHAT 20 MENIT!"

Orang-orang pun langsung tumbang berjamaah (?) sambil tersenyum bahagia—bahagia karena di istirahatkan. Akashi langsung duduk di bench dan dia menepuk-nepuk kursi itu sambil menatapmu seakan menyuruhmu

'_ayo , duduk disini' _

Kamu langsung duduk di sebelahnya dan memberinya papan tersebut, Akashi mulai menjelaskan bagaimana menyusun data-data tersebut

"data-data ini disusun sesuai _skill _mereka, disusun seperti ini—" kamu terus memerhatikan penjelasan Akashi sesekali kamu mengangguk

_Beberapa saat kemudian..._

"begitu caranya—mengerti?" tanya Akashi sambil mengembalikan papan dada tersebut kepadamu, kamu mengambilnya dan mengangguk

"aku ngerti kok"

"kalau sudah mengerti lebih baik kamu memberikan handuk dan minuman kepada mereka" ucap Akashi sambil menunjuk 'mayat-mayat' yang sedang tiduran di atas lantai

Kamu langsung berdiri dan mengambil minuman dan handuk kemudian kamu memberikannya kepada mayat-mayat tersebut

"Hai~ ini handuk dan minuman untuk Reo-senpai"

"Aih~ makasih (Name)-chan!"

"Ini untuk Hayama-senpai"

"Uwaah! Makasih (Name)-chan!"

"Nah kalau ini untuk Nebuya-senpai"

"Yo~ makasih"

Kamu melihat sekeliling Gym mencari sosok orang 'itu'

_'Apa Mayuzumi-san gak latihan lagi ya?' _Kamu itu terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kebingungan akhirnya kamu memilih untuk bertanya kepada Akashi walaupun agak ogah-ogahan sih

"Hei, Akashi"

"Apa?"

"Euhm...eeto...ngomong-ngomong Mayuzumi-san ada dimana?"

_***DEG***_

"..." _'memangnya dia ada perlu apa dengan dengan Chihiro?' _

"Oi! Akashi! Kau dengar tidak?"

"Eh? Oh...Chihiro? Dia ada di situ" Akashi menunjuk sosok Mayuzumi yang ada di bawah ring, kamu mengikuti kemana arah tangan Akashi dan kamu sempat kaget melihat Mayuzumi yang ada di bawah ring

'_Se-sejak kapan dia ada di sana?! Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu di bawah ring gak ada siapa-siapa kan?!' _Batinmu dalam hati, kamu menggelengkan kepalamu dan langsung menyusul Mayuzumi, Akashi yang melihat sosokmu yang sedang berjalan menyusul Mayuzumi itu...entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di perasaannya

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Mayuzumi-san!" Panggilmu sang pemilik nama langsung menoleh kearahmu "ah...(Name)-san ada apa?" Kamu langsung memberikan handuk dan minuman yang kamu bawa Mayuzumi langsung mengambilnya "makasih (Name)-san"

'_-san? Di panggil seperti itu agak...' _kamu merasa canggung dipanggil seperti itu

"Eeto... Mayuzumi-san...lebih baik panggil aku (Name) saja tidak usah pake 'san' di panggil kayak gitu rasanya agak...aneh"

Mayuzumi diam sesaat kemudian dia mengangguk lalu dia mengatakan "kalau begitu jangan panggil aku 'Mayuzumi-san'"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kepanjangan..." jawabnya singkat, kamu mengusap-ngusap dagumu dan berpikir harus memanggilnya seperti apa

"ah! gimana kalau 'Mayu-san' saja?"

"...malah jadi kayak nama cewek"

"eeh? Jadi apa dong?"

"—panggil saja aku Chihiro"

Kamu agak kaget mendengar Mayuzumi mengatakan untuk memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya yaah—gimana gak kaget? Padahal baru ketemu saat istirahat barusan tapi dia udah minta untuk memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, kamu berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya memanggilnya 'Chihiro'—ditambah dengan 'kun'

"jaa—kalau begitu...Chihiro-kun?"

"—terserah"

Reo, Hayama, yang mendengar pembicaraanmu atau lebih tepatnya menguping pembicaraanmu dengan Mayuzumi, tiba-tiba muncul—entah dari mana dan mengatakan

"eeh~? Kalau gitu panggil aku Reo-kun dong~" pinta Reo, kamu hanya memasang wajah 'hah?'

"apaan sih Reo-nee? Pengen di panggil pake 'kun' segala deh! Jijaay!—ne (Name)-chan! Panggil aku Kotarou-kun dong!" ternyata yang ini sama aja... ingin sekali rasanya Reo menyumpal mulut Hayama dengan sepatunya tapi sabar Reo...sabar...

"huh! Sama aja!"

"maa—maa jangan bertengkar~ baiklah aku akan memanggil kalian 'Reo-kun' dan 'Kotarou-kun' dan juga—" kamu melirik Nebuya yang masih sibuk menghabiskan beberapa botol minuman

"—Eikichi-kun?" kamu memiringkan kepalamu sambil tersenyum (senyum kebingungan) membuat Reo, Hayama dan Mayuzumi melihatmu itu berpikiran seperti ini

"_MO—MOE!" _. Tanpa pikir panjang Reo dan Hayama langsung memelukmu dan mengelus-ngelus kepalamu sambil berteriak

"aih~ (Name)-chan! Kamu ini _Moe _banget sih!"—Reo

"Shirogane-sensei! Kenapa engkau bisa memiliki keponakan yang sangat manis ini?!"—Hayama

Mayuzumi hanya bisa tepok jidat melihat kelakuan kedua kouhai nya itu, sedangkan kamu yang di berada di tengah mereka mulai sesak nafas, dan Akashi yang entah kenapa merasa terganggu dengan pemandangan itu berteriak

"ISTIRAHAT SELESAI! CEPAT KEMBALI LATIHAN!" suara bariton nan cempreng itu menggema di dalam Gym itu, Nebuya yang sedang minum pun langsung tersedak

"O-OI! Akashi! Ini belum 20 menit! Kita baru istirahat 10 menit!" Nebuya membantah Akashi? Nyari mati nih orang. Akashi langsung menatap Nebuya dengan sinis—membuat bulu kuduk sang gorilla Rakuzan itu berdiri semua

"DIAM KAU! Cepat kembali latihan atau latihan kalian akan kulipat gandakan! Kotarou! Reo! Berhenti memeluk (Name)! Cepat kembali latihan! Dan kau juga Chihiro!"

_Akashi ini kok tiba-tiba mengamuk sih?! _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

setelah selesai latihan, semua anggota klub bergegas untuk pulang—tapi tidak untuk Reo, Hayama, dan Nebuya mereka bertiga menunggumu di depan gerbang sekolah. Saat itu pula kamu keluar dari Gym bersamaan dengan Mayuzumi—hanya kebetulan sih. Kamu melihat ketiga sosok itu berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Hayama melambaikan tangannya kepadamu

"(Name)-chaan~! Sini!"

Kamu berlari kecil menyusul mereka bertiga "_nani? _Reo-kun, Kotarou-kun, dan...Eikichi-kun?" jawabmu, Nebuya tersentak kaget saat kamu memanggilnya 'Eikichi-kun' sedangkan Reo dan Hayama senyum-senyum tidak jelas karena mereka begitu senang di panggil seperti itu oleh mu

"ke-kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu!?" heboh Nebuya

"hm? _Nande? _Tidak suka?"

"err—nggak juga sih, aku hanya kaget..." jawab Nebuya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"nee—(Name)-chan mau ikut ke kedai _yakisoba _tidak? Di sekitar sini ada yang terkenal di kalangan anak-anak Rakuzan lho! Sekalian ngerayain kedatangan (Name)-chan sebagai manajer baru kita!" jelas Reo panjang dan lebar, mendengar kata-kata _'yakisoba'_ matamu langsung berbinar. Sudah lama sekali kamu tidak makan makanan khas jepang

"aku mau ikut!" serumu—kamu melirik Mayuzumi yang sedang berjalan di belakangmu, kamu berteriak "Chihiro-kun! Mau ikut ke kedai _yakisoba _tidak? Reo-kun yang bayarin lho!" Mayuzumi mengangguk dari kejauhan, Hayama teriak "HOREE! DI BAYARIN REO-NEE!"

Reo membulatkan matanya dia langsung panik "he-hei! Aku tidak mentraktir kalian! Bayar sendiri!" kalau Reo traktir kalian pasti dia langsung tekor—apalagi traktir Nebuya, uang jajannya pasti langsung habis

Kamu melirik Reo "lho? Bukannya Reo-kun yang ngajak ya? dimana-mana yang ngajak itu yang bayarin kan?"

"tidak mauuu! Kalau aku traktir kalian—apalagi Nebuya, uang jajanku selama sebulan pasti langsung habis!"

"_maa—maa _Reo-nee, itung-itung aja sebagai pajak 'baru dapat uang jajan bulanan'" ucap Hayama sambil acung jempol

"ENAK SAJA!"

Dan kalian semua (kecuali Mayuzumi) ribut di depan gerbang sekolah, ngemasalahin Reo bakalan traktir apa nggak. Mayuzumi hanya bisa berpikir "_kenapa aku punya kouhai seperti mereka ya...", _di saat kalian sedang ribut datanglah seseorang dengan surai merah khas nya—Akashi, suara bariton nan cempreng miliknya menyapa kalian

"Reo, Kotarou, Eikichi, Chihiro...ah, dan (Name)—ngapain ribut-ribut di depan gerbang? Tidak pulang" mendengar suaranya yang khas—Reo, Hayama dan Nebuya langsung bungkam—kamu langsung melirik Akashi

"ooh—Akashi, begini—kita mau pergi ke kedai _yakisoba _yang ada di sekitar sini" ucapmu, ke-empat senpaimu mengangguk—dan yang terlintas di kepala Akashi adalah...

"_aku tidak diajak?" _muncul aura aneh dari tubuh Akashi, Reo yang 'peka' dengan aura Akashi itu langsung mengajaknya "Se-Sei-chan mau ikut? Sekalian ngerayain kedatangan (Name)-chan sebagai manajer baru kita!"

"...ikut" jawab Akashi singkat

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi matamu berbinar. Ternyata kedai _yakisoba _itu saaangaat besar! Selain itu ternyata kedai ini tidak hanya menjual _yakisoba, _mereka juga menjual _Takoyaki, Okonomiyaki _dan jajanan khas negeri sakura ini, bahkan kalian juga diperbolehkan memasak _Yakisoba, Takoyaki, _dan _Okonomiyaki _sendiri sesuai dengan selera sendiri, bahkan alat-alat untuk memasaknya pun sudah disiapkan di setiap meja.

Sekarang kalian duduk di satu meja yang sangaatt besar. Kamu melihat menu-menu yang di tempel di meja, jujur saja kamu ingin mencoba semuanya dan membuatnya sendiri. Sang pelayan dari kedai itu menyusul ke meja kalian

"Selamat datang, apakah anda sudah menentukan pesanan?"

Kalian memesan makanan sesuai dengan selera masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bahan mentah Takoyaki, Okonomiyaki dan Yakisoba sudah ada di atas meja, tangamu sudah kegatelan untuk memasak makanan itu. Kamu membuka jas seragammu dan melipat lengan tangan panjangmu. Pertama kamu mengambil mie yakisoba yang masih polos, lalu kamu menyalakan kompor (?) khusus untuk membuat Takoyaki, kamu mengaduk adonan Takoyaki itu dan menuangkannya ke cetakan Takoyaki, setelah itu kamu mulai memasak yakisoba dan Takoyaki secara bersamaan. Tatapanmu benar-benar serius saat memasak, tanganmu juga lincah saat mengaduk mie yakisoba dan juga mencetak Takoyaki, ke-lima pria yang duduk satu meja bersamamu hanya cengo dengan 'kelincahan'mu saat memasak

"Ternyata dia bisa masak..." batin mereka

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Jaang! Jadi deh TakoYakisoba nya!" Kamu bangga dengan hasil masakanmu sendiri, ya. Kamu membuat TakoYakisoba- Yakisoba dan Takoyaki di satu piring jadilah TakoYakisoba

"TAKOYAKISOBA?!" serempak kelimanya

"kok kalian sewot gitu sih?"

"Aku pernah dengar TakoYakisoba sih...tapi gak pernah nyoba!" Seru Nebuya. Dasar modus...bilang aja kalau mau minta

"He? Eikichi-kun belum pernah coba? Kalau begitu silahkan coba deeh~" kamu menyodorkan makananmu itu dengan senang hati pun Nebuya langsung menyantapnya. Sementara itu Akashi yang barusan kaget gara-gara kamu memanggil Nebuya itu 'Eikichi-kun' berpikir sejenak kenapa kamu memanggilnya seperti itu, ah tapi sudahlah ngapain juga Akashi repot-repot mikirin.

* * *

Kamu memasukkan potongan Okonomoyaki yang terakhir kedalam mulutmu kemudian mengunyahnya, kamu baru ingat kalau kamu mau menanyakan sesuatu kepada Akashi. Kamu menelan Okonomiyaki itu dan mulai berbicara

"Nee-Akashi, aku mau nanya tentang festival ola-" kamu belum selesai bertanya Akashi sudah menjawabnya duluan

"Sebelum festival olahraga kalian harus ujian dulu, sehabis itu baru festival olahraga, seminggu setelah festival olahraga sekolah kita akan mengadakan festival kebudayaan." Jelas Akashi panjang dan lebar.

.

.

.

.

"APAA?! UJIAN?!" teriak mu heboh di depan Akashi. Akashi langsung mengusap telinganya dan menatapmu

"Iya, ujian! satu minggu lagi ujian, kenapa?"

"A-a-aku kan baru pindah kesini! Jadi aku belum terbiasa dengan-" sekali lagi kata-katamu langsung dipotong oleh Akashi

"Salah sendiri kenapa pindah pas ujian sudah dekat? Kenapa? Jangan-jangan nilaimu jelek semua ya?" Ledek Akashi, muncul siku-siku di keningmu, sebenarnya nilaimu itu bagus-bagus kok! Hanya saja... nilai Matematika dan sejarah mu tidak pernah beranjak dari angka 2 sampai 20. Mengingatnya saja sudah ingin membuatmu ingin menangis (?). Kamu hanya menunduk- sambil mengingat betapa menyedihkannya nilai matematika dan fisika milikmu. Untung saja Reo mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Hei~ bagaimana kita belajar bersama? Mending kita nyicil dari sekarang~" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kepadamu

"Boleh juga tuh, nilai ku pas-pasan nih...pengen naik pangkat dikit!" ujar Hayama

"Aku sih terserah...nilaiku juga pas-passan" jawab Mayuzumi cuek

"*nom*nom* aku *nom*nom* ngikutin aja deh" jawab Nebuya

Reo menepuk tangannya dan menatap Akashi "ne? Sei-chan ikut yaa~"

"Hah? Kenapa dia harus ikut?" Sahutmu ketus. Reo menjawab "Sei-chan orangnya pintar lho! Dia selalu dapat peringkat 1 di sekolah!" Matamu membulat sempurna. Kamu langsung menggebrak meja lalu menarik tangannya kemudian kamu menggengam tangannya yang lebih besar dari tanganmu dan kamu mendekatkan wajahmu ke wajahnya

"Untuk sekali ini saja! Aku meminta tolong kepadamu! Bantu aku belajar untuk ujian!". Akashi menghela nafas dia mau menolak tawaranmu tapi, begitu dia melihat matamu yang berbinar-binar mau tidak mau dia harus menerima permintaanmu

"Ukh...terserah"

Kamu, Reo, dan Hayama langsung berbanzai ria. "Yataa! Ada Akashi!" Teriak heboh Hayama

"Tapi cara mengajarku itu keras lho (Name)" kata Akashi sambil menyeringai kepadamu. Entah kenapa kalian semua langsung merinding berjamaah. Sekali lagi Reo mengalihkan pembicaraan "ka-kalau begitu kita mulai hari minggu nanti ya? Di rumah..."

"Jangan dirumahku!" Kompak semuanya...kecuali kamu

"Ja! Kalau gitu di rumah (Name)-chan yaa~" ucap Reo, yang lain mengangguk "tidak apa-apa kan (Name)-chan?"

"Hm? Kalau kalian sih tidak apa-apa kayaknya"

"Hah?"

* * *

_**READERS POV **_

Hari ini datang juga. Aku beres-beres rumah-lebih tepatnya rumah Eiji-jii-san.

"Hee...belajar bersama ya?" Tanya Eiji-jii-san sambil memerhatikanku beres-beres

"Hai, maaf kalau merepotkan Jii-san"

"Tidak usah sungkan-sungkan...lagipula mereka semua nilainya pada pas-pasan kok, kecuali Mibuchi dan Akashi sih" Eiji-jii-san terkekeh, lalu terdengar suara bel rumah

_**Ting tong**_

* * *

"Sei-chan! Jangan main pencet aja dong! Emangnya bener ini rumahnya (Name)-chan?!"

"Dia bilang rumahnya di alamat ini kan? Yasudah aku pencet saja bel nya"

"...bukannya ini rumah Shirogane-sensei ya?"

"Tsk. Lama" Akashi memencet bel rumah lagi. Dan terlihatlah sosokmu yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

* * *

Aku membuka pintu rumah dan melihat mereka semua berdiri di depan pagar rumah dan juga...mobil limosin di belakang mereka?. Aku menyuruh mereka untuk masuk

"(Name)-chan, kenapa kamu tinggal bersama Shirogane-sensei? Apa kamu tidak punya rumah?" Tanya Kotarou-kun sambil melihat sekeliling rumah. Aku langsung memukul tangannya "enak saja! Aku punya rumah tau! Hanya saja rumahku belum jadi! Makanya aku tinggal disini dulu!".

Kotarou-kun mengelus tangannya sambil meringis kesakitan "itte~ gak usah mukul juga kan (Name)-chan..."

Lalu aku mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk ke kamarku, tapi entah kenapa saat aku menyuruh mereka untuk masuk ke kamar mereka malah kayak yang tersipu malu gitu

"Kenapa? Ayo masuk"

"Err...masuk ke kamar teman cewek tuh rasanya agak..." kenapa Reo-kun ngomongnya gagap gitu sih? Ah...pasti mereka mikir yang aneh-aneh

"Jangan mikir yang 'enggak-enggak'. Amit-amit" ucapku sambil menatap jijik mereka "ayo masuk, cuma belajar doang kan?" Mereka masih diam di depan pintu kamarku. Aku menghela nafas berat. Aku berjalan ke belakang mereka dan aku mendorong mereka masuk ke kamarku satu per satu

"Udaah! Ayo cepatt!"

.

.

.

.

Sebelum belajar, kami semua menunjukkan nilai ulangan kami semester sebelumnya, karena dulu aku tinggal di luar negeri aku tunjukkan saja nilai-nilai ku saat bersekolah disana, dan aku juga menunjukkan nilai-nilai ulanganku saat terakhir aku tinggal di jepang kemarin

Kami pun bertukaran melihat hasil ulangan. Pertama aku melihat punya Eikichi-kun

Ipa : 34

Matematika : 40

Sejarah : 60

Bahasa jepang : 50

Bahasa inggris : 45

Woah...ini sih hampir di bawah standar semua... nilai ipa nya ancur banget. Lalu aku melihat milik Kotarou-kun

Ipa— 50

Matematika – 58

Sejarah – 77

Bahasa jepang – 65

Bahasa inggris – 30

Ini..masih di bawah standar...tapi nilai bahasa inggrisnya hancur banget!. Kemudian aku melihat milik Reo-kun

Ipa – 80

Matematika – 83

Sejarah – 87

Bahasa jepang – 95

Bahasa inggris – 90

Ukh! Ini nilainya bagus-bagus semua!. Dan aku melihat milik Chihiro-kun

Ipa – 77

Matematika – 78

Sejarah – 79

Bahasa Jepang – 58

Bahasa inggris – 72

Hmm...kalau ini lumayan lah...gak terlalu ngepas!...iya kan?. Akhirnya—milik orang itu akan kulihat juga! Huh—memangnya dia sepintar apaan sih?

Ipa—100

Matematika – 99

Sejarah – 100

Bahasa Jepang – 100

Bahasa Inggris – 100

Gyaaah!? Apa-apaan nih!? Ini sih terlalu pintar! Jenius malah! Hampir semuanya bernilai 100!. Aku hanya bisa cengo melihat semua nilai sempurna milik Akashi itu. Mungkin aku benar-benar harus memintanya untuk mengajariku

"(Name)-chan..." Reo-kun memanggilku

"hm? _Nani?" _

"nilai Ipa, Bahasa inggris dan Bahasa jepangmu bagus sekali! Tapi—"

"tapi?"

Reo-kun menghela nafas lalu dia memberiku kertas ulangan Matematika dan Sejarah milikku—di kertas itu terdapat angka

Matematika—20

Sejarah—5

Aku hanya bisa cengengesan melihat kertas ulangan itu, nilai Matematika dan Sejarahku emang hancur banget sih! Paling tinggi juga Cuma dapet 40!.

Aku menjitak kepalaku sendiri dan membuat ekspresi se-imut-imutnya namun fail abis "Tehee!"

"jangan 'Tehee'! lihat! Lihat nih nilai ulanganmu!" Reo-kun memaksaku untuk melihat kertas ulanganku itu—tapi aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Sampai tiba-tiba ada tangan besar yang memegang wajahku dan orang yang memegang wajahku adalah—Akashi

"ayo lihat kertas ulanganmu (Name)" suaranya yang berat nan cempreng itu terdengar menakutkan, tatapannya pun benar-benar menakutkan, mau tidak mau aku harus melihat kertas ulanganku itu

"sekarang jelaskan kepada kita, kenapa nilai Matematikamu hancur begini?"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan menjawab "matematika itu bikin pusing—apalagi variabel! Huruf 'x' dam 'y' itu selalu menghalangiku untuk berhitung! Coba aja kalau dua huruf itu tidak ada! Pasti aku sudah dapat nilai matematika yang bagus—" aku terus menjelaskan kenapa aku tidak suka Matematika, aku sempat melirik Kotarou-kun dan Eikichi-kun, mereka yang mendengar pendapatku tentang matematika hanya mengangguk—ah..berarti mereka berdua sama sepertiku

"oke! Stop! Sekarang aku yang tanya (Name)-chan! Kenapa nilai sejarahmu hancur gini sih!? Padahal pamanmu itu guru sejarah kan?!" seru Reo-kun, emang ada hubungannya ya?

"itu beda lagi ceritanya—aku memang tidak pandai dalam pelajaran sejarah, Fujiwara atau Yamada atau apalah itu—aku heran kenapa sih banyak orang yang namanya sama?" jelasku singkat. Aku melirik Chihiro-kun dan dia mengangguk mendengar penjalasanku—ah, ternyata kita sehati lagi

Akashi dan Reo-kun menghela nafas berat, mereka berdua membicarakan sesuatu. Lalu mereka berdua bertanya kepadaku "(Name) Shirogane-sensei ada di rumah kan?"

"eh ada kok, kalau mau ketemu sih ke ruang tengah aja—Eiji-jii-san sedang ada di sana"

Tanpa berbicara apapun mereka berdua meninggalkan kamarku begitu saja. Sepertinya mereka ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan jii-san tapi apa ya? ah ngapain juga aku pikirin?. Saat mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan kamarku Eikichi-kun dan Kotarou-kun langsung pindah duduk di sebelahku

"(Name)-chan! Barusan aku lihat nilai bahasa inggrismu bagus! Ajarkan dong~!" pinta Kotarou-kun

"hm! Ajari aku juga!" Eikichi-kun pun keikutan ingin diajari—aku melihat Chihiro-kun yang sedang mempersiapkan pelajaran yang akan dia pelajari hari ini, perasaan daritadi Chihiro-kun sama sekali tidak berbicara deh, kenapa ya?. Padahal waktu di atap kemarin dia banyak bicara tuh, apa dia tipe orang yang irit bicara kalau ada banyak orang ya?

Aku terus menatap Chihiro-kun, entah kenapa aku merasa 'betah' menatapnya. Chihiro-kun menatapku kembali—kita jadi beradu pandang. Tapi dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain

Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah Akashi dan Reo-kun—dan juga Eiji-jii-san!?

"buat kalian yang nilai sejarahnya jelek—Shirogane-sensei akan mengajari kalian selama seminggu penuh! Oh! Terutama buat (Name)-chan!" ucap Reo-kun bersemangat

"(Name) mulai sekarang aku akan mengajarimu khusus pelajaran Sejarah" ucap Eiji-jii-san kalem

"EEEKH?!"

Dan di hari itu Akashi, Reo-kun dan Chihiro-kun mengajari Aku, Eikichi-kun dan Kotarou-kun matematika. Aku di ajari oleh Akashi, Eikichi-kun di ajari oleh Reo-kun dan Kotarou-kun di ajari oleh Chihiro-kun.

Akashi memberiku soal dan aku pun mengerjakannya, baru saja aku menulis satu baris cara menjawabnya Akashi sudah memarahiku

"bodoh, bukan begitu caranya. Harusnya X di kuadratkan dengan Y dan harusnya—" jujur saja selama dia mengajariku aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan

"hei! Kau dengar tidak!?"

"aku dengar kok!"

"tapi ngerti gak?"

"...enggak"

Akashi menghela nafas, dia menjitak kepalaku. Dan dia menjelaskan bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan itu dari awal sampai akhir. Setelah dia menjelaskannya—Akashi memberiku lima soal lagi, dan aku mengerjakannya—saat sudah selesai aku memberinya kepada Akashi lalu ia memeriksanya

"masih ada yang salah—Cuma bener tiga, tapi segini juga udah lumayan." Haah—baguslah

"—sekarang tinggal kamu dapat pelajaran khusus dari Shirogane-sensei"

"TIDAAAKKK!"

Selama seharian yang kami kerjakan hanyalah belajar-belajar dan belajar tidak ada henti-hentinya, apalagi Eiji-jii-san terus mengomeliku karena aku tidak hapal dengan cerita sejarah yang dia ceritakan, chee—

sudah jam enam sore—akhirnya acara belajar bersama ini selesai juga. Sebelum mereka semua pulang Eiji-jii-san memberitahu kalau :

"karena ujian sudah semakin dekat, latihan diliburkan selama seminggu—gunakan waktu kalian untuk belajar sebaik-baiknya!"

Eeh!? Jadi selama seminggu penuh aku belajar Sejarah terus bersama jii-san?! Tidaaakk!

* * *

**NEXT DAY...**

Pagi hari di sekolah—aku tetap saja belajar pelajaran sejarah yang diberikan Eiji-_jii-san _semalam kepadaku, tanpa aku sadari Risa sudah datang—dan duduk di sebelahku, dia sempat mengamati wajahku lalu dia bertanya

"(Name)-chan? _Doushitano? _Kok kamu kayak yang ngantuk gitu sih?". Tentu saja aku mengatuk—setelah Akashi dan yang lainnya pulang Eiji-_jii-san _terus menerus membacakan-ku ku tentang sejarah. Asal kalian tahu, aku seperti di bacakan dongeng sebelum tidur oleh ojii_-san _

Aku hanya tersenyum kepada Ricchan yang bertanya kepadaku "ehehehe~ tidak apa-apa kok! semalam aku belajar sih...buat ujian nanti...ukh...hoaam~" aku menguap lebar di depan Ricchan, tentu saja aku menutup mulutku. Ricchan hanya mengangguk mendengar jawabanku, tiba-tiba Ricchan menepuk bahu-ku

"maa~ nyicil belajar dari sekarang emang baik~ tapi kalau belajar terus menerus kan tidak baik~"

Hmm—benar juga apa yang dikatakan Ricchan. Dia mengambil buku sejarah yang aku pelajari dan menutupnya "ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu (Name)-chan itu seperti apa lho"

"err...maksudnya?" tanyaku kebingungan

"maksudku—kamu belum bercerita, seperti apa hobimu, apa hal yang kamu sukai dan tentang keluargamu, gitu~"

Ohh...begitu maksudnya? Jadi dia ini penasaran kehidupanku seperti apa? Hmm...kalau cerita-cerita sih boleh lah, kan bisa dihitung sebagai pendekatan sebagai teman

"ooh..begitu ya? kalau begitu kamu mau bertanya tentang apa saja?" tawarku ramah, Ricchan langsung tersenyum puas lalu dia langsung memborbardirku dengan beribu pertanyaan

"oke! Apa hobimu? Makanan favoritmu? Hal yang kamu benci? Apa—" dia langsung sekaligus bertanya kepadaku. Setelah dia berhenti bertanya, aku mulai menjawab pertanyaannya satu per satu.

Hobiku adalah memasak, makanan favoritku—ada banyak! Tapi aku sangat suka dengan buah apel, hal yang aku benci? Kecoa!" Dan—ada lagi yang aku benci atau mungkin lebih tepatnya hal yang aku takuti tapi aku tidak mau memberitahukannya, karena—itu hal privasi?.

"dulu selama 3 tahun aku tinggal di Amerika bersama ibuku berdua, kemudian ayahku menyusul kami berdua—bukan menyusul sih, tapi ayahku ada pekerjaan disana—karena itu ayahku selalu bolak-balik Amerika—Jepang. Tapi sekarang ayahku tidak akan bolak-balik seperti itu lagi—jadi dia akan terus menetap di jepang tapi itu juga nanti sih..."

Aku terus menjawab pertanyaan Risa. Setelah aku menjawab semua pertanyaannya, dia bertanya lagi

"oke, ini yang terakhir—apa pekerjaan kedua orang tuamu? Dimulai dari ibumu!"

"hmm...ibuku bekerja sebagai desainer di luar negeri, bahkan ibuku juga mempunyai butik sendiri disana—tapi tiba-tiba ibuku meminta untuk pindah ke jepang dan menetap tinggal disini. Makanya nanti ayah dan ibuku akan pulang kesini, dan mereka tidak akan pergi bekerja keluar negeri lagi" jawabku panjang dan lebar. Risa mengangguk lagi

"memangnya ayahmu itu kerjaan nya apa sih? Sampai bolak-balik Amerika—jepang seperti itu?"

"ohh—itu? Soalnya ayahku kan kepa—" eh tunggu sebentar masa aku memberitahu pekerjaan ayah?! Nanti Ricchan bisa heboh lagi—err...gimana ya?

"'kepa'? 'kepa' apaan (Name)-chan? Ngomong jangan di potong-potong gitu dong..." kini Ricchan menatapku dengan serius dari tatapannya terpancar tulisan '_ayo beritahu aku~'. _Ukh...gomen Ricchan! Aku berbohong kepadamu!

"Kerja pegawai biasa! Maksudku bekerja sebagai pegawai biasa! Ahahaha~ ngerti?" aku tertawa (paksa) berharap Ricchan akan percaya dengan kebohonganku—tapi, dia malah menatapku dengan curiga!

"hmm? Pegawai biasa ya? oke." Fyuuh~ baguslah dia percaya

"oh, iya (Name)-chan hari ini bisa tidak aku mampir ke rumahmu? Kita belajar bareng gitu~ ya? ya? ya? _onegai~_"

_**GUBRAKKK **_

Aku membanting wajahku ke meja panik melihat ku seperti itu, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menjawab nya—berbohong lagi.

"eeto—jangan deh, aku tinggal di rumah pamanku. Banyak anak kecil! Kalau belajar juga gak bisa konsen, semalam saja aku belajar di gangguin terus oleh anak-anak pamanku, makanya sekarang aku ngantuk gini!" aku menunjuk bundaran hitam di bawah mataku. Ricchan hanya ber 'eeh~' ria

"—lagipula..."

"lagipula?"

"aku sudah membuat kelompok belajar dengan Akashi, bersama dengan senpai-senpai yang lainnya..." jawabku sambil menunduk. Saat aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihat wajah Ricchan, aku melihat matanya membulat sempurna—dan dia _jawdrop_. Tiba-tiba Ricchan berteriak tepat di depan wajahku

"APAAAA?! DENGAN AKASHI KATAMU?!"

Kok panik gitu sih? Memangnya Akashi itu kenapa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**4.200 KATA! FYUUH~**

**Hadoh...misa gak bener nih hiatus nya :v #plak, mumpung sekolah pulang cepet. Misa langsung kebut-kebutan lanjutin fic ini. ini masih belum ada cinta-cinta an nya dulu. Masih awal-awal gitu laah~**

**Disini ada yang ngerti gak apa pekerjaan ortu nya (Name)? Jadi gini deh. Awalnya si (name) itu tinggal berdua sama ibunya di amerika. Ibunya kerja jadi desainer di amerika punya butik gitu deh. Terus ayahnya kerjanya di jepang tapi kerjaannya itu bolak-balik amerika-jepang gitu. Nah ibu (name) itu kepengen menetap di jepang terus kerja disana aja gitu, akhirnya keluarga (name) memutuskan untuk menetap tinggal di jepang—dan juga memutuskan untuk tinggal di Kyoto. Nah ayahnya (name) juga ceritanya kerjanya tuh gak akan bolak-balik lagi, jadi tetep aja kerja di jepang. Tapi untuk sementara ayah dan ibu (name) itu masih kerja di amerika. Kalau udah selesai barulah mereka pindah ke jepang, terus tinggal di rumah baru mereka (belum jadi sih) **

**Ngerti? Kagak? Yaudah sih #plak **

**Disini ada yang tau gak~ apa pekerjaan ayah (name), kalau ada yang bisa tebak terus bener misa kasih hadiah... ucapan selamat deh! #plak! Muahaha~ okeh, bacot mulu dah =_=. Okeh! Jangan lupa review! Ngetik 4k lebih wooy! Palinv banyak! #ketawa nista /yaterus?/ Ditunggu dah review nya ^^**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing : Akashi x Readers x Mayuzumi **

**Rated : K—T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, de el el **

**Warning : OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**DON'T FLAME! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**READERS POV **

"Dengan Akashi katamu?!"

"err—iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"kau tahu! Akashi itu dicap sebagai orang termenakutkan yang ada di sekolah ini! orang yang berani berbicara dengannya saja sudah di hitung nekat!" teriak heboh Ricchan. Huh—si Akashi itu? Dicap sebagai orang termenakutkan di sekolah ini? pfft~ menakutkan apanya? Biasa aja tuh.

"eeh? Memangnya dia seperti itu? Menurutku biasa saja" jawabku polos. Ricchan mau membicarakan Akashi lagi, tapi sebelum dia bicara

"(Name)" ternyata Akashi sudah ada di depan kami berdua, entah kenapa Ricchan yang awalnya sewot sekarang langsung bersikap tenang—atau mungkin tegang?

"hm? _Nani?" _tanyaku—Akashi tidak menjawabku, melainkan ia memberiku sebuah kertas, aku mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya

"ini apaan?"

"baca dulu"

Aku membaca kertas itu. Ini—ini jadwal buat belajar?!

"iya, itu jadwal untuk belajar nanti"

Lagi-lagi dia membaca pikiranku, tidak sopan... "kita belajar kapan? Dimana?" tanyaku. Dia hanya menjawab "setiap pulang sekolah, di perpustakaan". Lalu bel masuk sudah bunyi—Akashi langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"ne! (Name)-chan!" panggil Ricchan di sebelahku

"apa?"

"kira-kira dia mendengar omonganku barusan tidak ya?"

Aku menaikkan bahuku "entah—mungkin dia dengar" jawabku, wajah Ricchan lagsung memucat.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena latihan basket diliburkan sampai ujian selesai. Begitu pulang sekolah aku langsung pergi menuju perpustakaan—dan kebetulan sekali aku bertemu dengan Chihiro-kun disana, aku langsung berlari kecil menyusulnya

"Chihiro-kun!" panggilku, sang pemilik nama pun langsung menoleh

"ah, (Name)?"

"ke perpustakaan juga? Mau ngapain?"

"...bukannya kita belajar bersama selama seminggu ya?"

Oh, iya...aku lupa. Aku hanya senyum-senyum kepada Chihiro-kun. Aku dan Chihiro-kun masuk ke perpustakaan bersama, kami berdua langsung menempati sebuah meja yang kosong. Aku melihat sekeliling—tidak ada siapa-siapa, jadi hanya kita berdua yang ada di dalam perpustakaan gitu?

"ah—Chihiro-kun aku tinggal sebentar ya? aku mau mencari buku pelajaran sejarah dulu"

Chihiro-kun mengangguk, aku langsung pergi meninggalkannya dan mencari buku sejarah yang akan aku pelajari.

* * *

Akashi memasuki ruang perpustakaan, baru beberapa langkah memasuki ruangan—ia sudah menemukan sosok Mayuzumi—yang sedang membaca novel..sendirian, tapi ia melihat ada dua tas di meja, dan Akashi tahu betul kalau salah satu tas di atas meja itu adalah tas mu

"Chihiro—(Name) dimana?" tanya-nya tanpa basa-basi

"katanya dia ingin mencari buku pelajaran sejarah." Jawab Mayuzumi tanpa melirik Akashi sedikitpun

"hmmm..." Akashi menyimpan tas-nya, lalu ia pergi mengelilingi perpustakaan. Entah dia mau mencari buku—atau mencarimu?

* * *

Aku menemukan buku yang aku cari—tapi...kenapa buku itu di simpan di tempat yang tinggi?!. Aku melihat sekeliling—menentukan ada tangga apa tidak, kalau ada sih mau aku pakai untuk mengambil buku itu, tapi tetap saja—aku tidak menemukannya. Kalau begitu...aku lompat saja!

Sebelum melompat aku melihat sekeliling dulu, siapa tahu ada orang—kalau diliatin kan malu! Tapi tidak ada orang! Yosh!. Lompatan pertama aku masih belum bisa meraih buku itu, lompatan kedua masih sama, lompatan ketiga juga masih sama, lompatan ke-empat pun juga masih sama. Lama-lama aku semakin kesal. Aku mengumpulkan tenaga di kakiku—dan aku pun melompat dengan tinggi, dan—dapat!

Tapi saat aku mau menginjakkan kaki di lantai, aku kehilangan keseimbangan sampai aku mau terjatuh kebelakang. Aku menutup mataku—pasrah tidak bisa mengendalikan keseimbanganku

**_BRUKK!_**

Eh? lho? Kok tidak sakit sih? Aku terjatuh kan?.

Aku merasakan ada kedua tangan besar yang mendekap tubuhku dari belakang. Perlahan aku membuka kelopak mataku dan melirik kebelakang—ternyata...

"dasar, kau ini...untung saja ada aku!"

Ternyata itu Akashi. Dia mendekap tubuhku dari belakang, aku hanya bisa menatapnya seperti ini—dan aku berpikir

_Ternyata tubuh laki-laki itu besar dan hangat ya..._

Hah! Ayo bangun (Name)! Jangan berpikir nista!. Aku menampar wajahku sendiri, aku langsung berdiri dan merapihkan seragamku. Setelah merapihkan seragam aku langsung menatap sinis Akashi, tapi ia menatap sinis ku kembali

"Apa? Kau ingin marah kepada orang yang sudah menolongmu?"

Ukh...benar juga sih...apa aku bilang terima kasih kepadanya? Tapi...tapi... aku terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya! Tapi...aku harus mengatakannya!

"...tou... "

"Eh apa?"

"...gatou..."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kalau ngomong yang keras dong"

"Mo-mou! Arigatou!" Ucapku sambil malu-malu. Aku melihat Akashi memasang senyum kemenangan, apa-apan dengan senyuman itu?!

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung mengambil buku-ku yang terjatuh di lantai dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Saat aku kembali ke meja aku melihat Reo-kun Kotarou-kun, dan Eikichi-kun. Ternyata mereka sudah datang.

Hari ini kita belajar bahasa inggris, karena nilai bahasa inggrisku sudah bagus, sekarang aku mengajarkan Kotarou-kun dan Chihiro-kun bahasa inggris. Mengajarkan Chihiro-kun tidak begitu sulit, tapi susahnya itu mengajarkan Kotarou-kun. Karena kesulitan mengajari Kotarou-kun aku

meminta bantuan Akashi... ah tidak, lebih baik aku meminta bantuan Reo-kun. Pada akhirnya Reo-kun mengajari Kotarou-kun.

Sudah jam 5 sore. Petugas perpustakaan menyuruh kami untuk pulang, karena perpustakaan mau ditutup. Kami semua pun langsung beres-beres dan bergegas pulang. Tapi Kotarou-kun bilang ia ingin membeli es krim dulu, karena sudah lama aku tidak makan es krim dari jepang, aku memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Kotarou-kun, dan entah kenapa yang lain pada ikut-ikutan.

* * *

Kami sudah ada di dalam minimarket, sudah 10 menit aku berdiri di tempat pendingin es-krim, tetapi aku belum mengambil es-krim satupun.

"Kau ini lama sekali, yang lain sudah menunggu di luar tuh." Ucap Chihiro-kun dari belakang.

"Soalnya aku bingung! Semuanya terlihat enak! Tapi aku hanya ingin beli satu!" Seruku. Chihiro-kun menatapku sebentar kemudian ia menghela nafas

"Kalau mau yang enak sih yang ini" Chihiro-kun menggeser kaca penutup tempat pendingin es krim itu dan mengambil es-krim tiramisu?

"Aku suka yang ini. Enak kok" ucapnya menyodorkan es itu kepadaku.

"Maksudnya es krim ini kesukaan Chihiro-kun, jadi Chihiro-kun merekomendasikannya kepadaku?"

Diam sesaat. Setelah sepuluh detik diam, Chihiro-kun menjawab pertanyaanku

"Iya...begitulah"

Aku tersenyum. Aku mengambil es krim yang dia berikan kepadaku "kalau Chihiro-kun suka yang ini, berarti rasanya memang enak kan? kalau begitu aku membeli yang ini!" Ucapku. Lalu aku berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar es krim ini

"...apaan sih..."

.

Kami semua sekarang berada di depan minimarket, menghabiskan es krim yang kami beli. Tapi entah kenapa... aku merasa kalau ada orang yang daritadi memerhatikanku. Aku melihat sekeliling. Kiri. Kanan. Depan. Belakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa tuh, apa hanya perasaanku saja ya?

"Hei, kau ini ngapain celingukan seperti itu?" Tanya Eikichi-kun.

"Eh? Ah...tidak apa-apa kok!" Aku melanjutkan memakan es krim ku. Dan lagi...aku merasakan ada orang yang mengawasiku. Apa jangan-jangan...ah, tidak mungkin...

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Setiap hari aku terus-menerus belajar untuk ujian nanti. Di sekolah dan juga dirumah. Tapi benar deh... akhir-akhir ini kalau aku pulang sendiri aku merasa ada orang yang mengikutiku dari belakang.

Aku jalan orang itu juga jalan. Aku lari orang itu juga lari. Aku berhenti orang itu juga berhenti, atau lebih tepatnya orang itu langsung bersembunyi. Atau jangan-jangan... stalker?!

Aku diam di tempat. Pasti orang yang mengikutiku itu sekarang sedang memerhatikanku dari belakang...

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga!

Lari!

Aku langsung lari sekencang-kencangnya, berdoa orang itu tidak dapat mengejarku dari belakang. Saat berlari aku sempat menoleh kebelakang dan aku melihat ada sosok pria bersurai hitam memakai baju casual kelihatannya umurnya sekitar 23 tahun, tingginya sekitar 180 cm ,dan pria itu memakai kacamata. Oke! Aku catat itu!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima~" ucapku sambil memasuki rumah, aku membuka sepatuku dan menyimpannya di lemari sepatu. Aku menangkap sosok Eiji-jii-san sedang menelpon seseorang, lebih baik tidak usah aku ganggu. Aku langsung berjalan menuju kamarku, tetapi ojii-san memanggilku

"Ah, (Name) sudah pulang? Ayo kesini"

Aku langsung menyusul Eiji-jii-san "ada apa?"

"Ini, aku sedang telponan dengan Satoshi, ayahmu. Katanya dia ingin bicara denganmu" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan ponselnya kepadaku. Aku mengambil ponselnya

"Moshi-Mosh-" belum juga selesai bicara. Otou-san di seberang sana langsung berteriak

_"(NAME)~! Bagaimana kabarmu?! Kau baik-baik saja kan?! Kamu makan dengan teratur kan?! Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu yang baru? Tidak ada orang yang menindasmu kan?! Kalau ada yang berani menindas (Name) ku terasayang...maka akan aku pe-" _

"Mou! Otou-san belum apa-apa sudah heboh! Aku baik-baik saja kok! Sekolahku yang baru juga tidak apa-apa! Aku dapat teman yang banyak kok!"

"_Tapi aku kan khawatir denganmu (Name)! Kau anak satu-satunya! Otou-san takut kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu terulangi lagi!"_

Ah...lagi-lagi Otou-san mengungkit kejadian itu lagi...

"Itu 9 tahun yang lalu! Aku sudah besar! dan berhentilah mengungkit kejadian itu lagi!"

Terdengar di sebrang sana Otou-san sedang (pura-pura) mengangis. Lalu telepon aku mendengar suara Okaa-san, sepertinya Okaa-san langsung merebut ponsel Otou-san.

_"Moshi-Moshi (Name)? Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja kan?"_ Kalau ini nanya nya singkat. Okaa-san itu orangnya kalem. Berbeda dengan Otou-san yang terlalu heboh, atau mungkin terlalu overprotektif, tapi gitu-gitu juga Otou-san tipe orang yang serius, hanya saja terlalu overprotektif

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, oh iya! Okaa-san dan Otou-san kapan pulang kesini?"

_"Hmm~? Kasih tau gak yaa~? Pokoknya kami akan memberi kejutan kepadamu!"_ Huh, kalem-kalem juga Okaa-san itu suka 'rahasia'-an melulu. Okaa-san selalu membuat kejutan yang tidak terduga! Sangat tidak terduga!

"Chee... Kalau begitu, aku mau minta alamat rumah kita yang baru, sudah jadi kan?"

_"Alamat rumah yang baru? Itu RA-HA-SI-A *love*"_ tuh kan, kalau udah gini nyebelin deh! Tapi entah kenapa aku punya perasaan tidak enak tentang hal ini...

"Oh, iya Okaa-san, bisa aku berbicara dengan Tou-san lagi?"

Lalu aku mendengar suara Otou-san lagi

_"Ada apa (Name) sayang~?" _

"Otou-san...aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" barangkali Otou-san bisa membantu

_"Apapun yang (Name) katakan akan Tou-san dengarkan!" _

"Begini...akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutiku..."

_"Apa?! Maksudmu stalker?! Kau tahu orangnya seperti apa?!" _

"Hmm...barusan aku sempat melihatnya, laki-laki. Rambutnya hitam. Memakai kacamata. Kira-kira tingginya 180 cm an. Dan kalau dilihat dari wajahnya sih kayaknya umurnya 23 tahunan"

"..." tidak ada jawaban, aneh. Biasanya Otou-san akan langsung heboh atau mungkin marah-marah, tapi tumben sekarang nggak.

"Otou-san!"

_"Eh?! Ah...oh iya (Name)! Tou-san dengar kamu mau ujian ya?! Lebih baik kamu belajar sana! Biar nilai Matematika dan Sejarahnya bisa naik pangkat! Ahahaha!"_

"Eh?! Chotto matte *pip*"

Otou-san langsung mematikan telponnya. Mengalihkan pembicaraan kemudian mematikan telponnya... benar-benar mencurigakan

* * *

"Hei, kau! Daritadi aku menjelaskan kau dengar tidak?!" Lamunanku langsung buyar gara-gara suara cempreng orang itu. Akashi

"Eerr...eeto...apaan ya?" Tanyaku dengan wajah inosen. Wajah Akashi langsung menggelap dia mengangkat tangannya dan men'chop' kepalaku

**_BLETAK! _**

"Ittaai~!" Aku memegang kepalaku sambil merintih kesakitan.

"(Name)-chan! Jangan berisik!" Tegur Reo-kun, benar. Sekarang kami berada di dalam perpustakaan.

"Lusa nanti ujian sudah di mulai tahu! Sekarang hari terakhir kita belajar bersama! Tapi kau malah melamun terus!" Bentak Akashi, chee... kalau itu sih aku juga tahu. Biasa aja keles...

"Daripada melamun seperti itu, lebih baik kau kerjakan saja soal matematika ini!" Akashi menyodorkan soal buatannya. Aku melihat soalnya dan mataku membulat sempurna. Ini kan susah semua!

"I-ini kan susah semua!"

"Emang susah, Tapi soal ujian Matematika pasti gak akan jauh dari situ" kali ini dia tersenyum bangga.

"Huh, tau darimana?"

"Aku ini absolut, dan aku tidak pernah salah" huh, kata-kata itu lagi. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. Itu kata-kata yang keberapa kali sudah aku dengar ya? Perasaan dari kemarin aku terus mendengarkan kata-kata itu deh. Ah biarlah...

Saat aku mengerjakan soal dari Akashi, tiba-tiba ponselku berdering, menandakan ada seseorang yang menelponku. Seketika aku menjadi pusat perhatian di perpustakaan, aku langsung berdiri dan mengambil ponselku, kemudian aku membungkuk sambil mengatakan

"Sumimasen"

Dan aku pun keluar dari perpustakaan. Aku melihat caller ID, ternyata Ooka-san. Aku menghela nafas dan mengangkat telponnya

"Moshi-mosh-"

_"Ah, (Name)! Kamu ujian kapan?"_ Tanpa ba-bi-bu Ooka-san langsung bertanya to the point

"Lusa" jawabku singkat

_"Selesainya?"_

"Hmm...minggu depan hari jum'at kayaknya..."

_"Hmm..begitu ya...oke!"_

"Memangnya ada-*pip*"

Yaah...telponnya di matiin, dasar... kemarin Otou-san sekarang Ooka-san. Mereka berdua menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? ah sudahlah, ngapain juga repot-repot mikirin? Lebih baik aku fokus ke ujian saja.

Aku pun kembali memasuki perpustakaan untuk belajar.

* * *

Akhirnya...hari ini datang juga! Hari pertama ujian! Matematika!.

Sang pengawas membagikan kertas soal satu per satu dalam keadaan terbalik. Aku menghirup nafas kemudian menghembuskannya, aku terus melakukannya sampai sang pengawas mengatakan

"Baik, kalian bisa mengerjakan soalnya"

Aku langsung membalik kertas soal matematika tersebut, pertama aku melihat soal-soalnya dulu, setelah membaca semua soalnya mataku membulat sempurna. Tidak sangka kalau soal ini... sama persis dengan soal yang Akashi berikan kemarin! Tapi kok bisa sih?! Apa Akashi dapat bocoran?! Ah...tidak mungkin! Akashi tidak mungkin seperti itu! Pasti ini kebetulan! Pasti!

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku menyeringai puas, dengan keyakinan 100% aku percaya kalau nilai matematika ku kali ini akan bagus hasilnya! Ohohohoho~

.

Hari kedua, ujian Sejarah. Sama dengan hari pertama, aku membaca soalnya satu persatu. Kalau ini sih sama dengan yang aku pelajari kemarin!

Eitts! Jangan berpikir buruk ya! Eiji-jii-san tidak memberiku bocoran kok! Dia hanya menyuruhku membaca tumpukan buku sejarah, itu saja kok! Serius!

.

Hari ketiga, Bahasa Inggris

Ehehehe~ kalau ini sih gampang! Jangan remehkan aku yang berpengalaman tinggal di luar negeri ya!

.

Hari ke-empat, bahasa jepang

kalau ini sih gampang-gampang susah, kerjainnya harus teliti!

.

Hari kelima- hari terakhir, IPA

Yeah! Hari terakhir! tenang (Name)...tenang!

Kerjakan dulu soalnya baru bersenang-senang!

Aku mengerjakan lembar soal sambil kegirangan, bahkan sambil bersenandung ria. Ternyata usahaku selama seminggu kemarin tidak sia-sia! Ehehehe~

* * *

Begitu bel waktu ujian selesai sudah berbunyi, murid-murid di kelasku langsung berteriak

"Yesss! Selesai jugaaa!" Termasuk diriku juga.

"Nee~ (Name)-chan. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi dulu ke suati tempat?" Tawar Ricchan yang duduk disebelahku. Aku mengangguk dengan semangat "ayo!"

"Ah, tapi bisa antar aku ke Gym dulu? Aku mau mengecek sesuatu"

"Hmm...boleh deh"

Aku dan Ricchan mengemas barang masing-masing. Saat aku melirik ke meja Akashi, ternyata dia sudah tidak ada di situ lagi, cepat sekali hilangnya! Apa dia langsung ke Gym ya?

"(Name)-chan, ayo cepat~"

"Hai~ hai~"

Aku dan Ricchan jalan bersama di koridor sekolah, kami berdua membahas tentang festival olahraga. Tapi tiba-tiba banyak murid lari-lari di koridor sambil mengatakan

"Hei! Katanya di gerbang sekolah ada sesuatu yang menarik tuh!"

"Ayo kesana!"

Aku sih tidak terlalu penasaran jadi aku sih cuek saja apa yang mereka omongkan. Tetapi Ricchan sebagai cewek 'kepo' pun jadi penasaran di gerbang sekolah ada apaan

"Ne, (Name)-chan! Aku tunggu di gerbang ya!" Ah... kode itu namanya

"Udah deh, bilang aja penasaran apa yang di katakan orang lewat barusan" ucapku terus terang, Ricchan hanya cengengesan "yasudah pergi aja sana, tapi tungguin di sana ya!"

"Siapp!" Ricchan langsung berlari kecil menuju gerbang sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berlari kecil menuju Gym, tapi saat aku sudah dekat dengan Gym aku tidak mendengar suara pantulan bola dan decitan sepatu tuh, biasanya sih suka udah kedengaran, apa latihan masih di liburkan ya?

Aku berdiri di depan pintu Gym yang tertutup, perlahan aku membuka pintunya dan mengintip kedalamnya. Eh?! Kok gelap gulita gini sih?! Padahal ini kan masih siang!

Tapi...kalau Gym gelap seperti ini tuh rasanya agak...

"(Name)" aku merasakan ada tangan dingin yang memegang bahuku dari belakang, sontak akupun berteriak

"Gyaaaahhh!" Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sosok Chihiro-kun. O-oh... aku kira setan...

"Ko-konnichiwa Chihiro-kun... eeto kenapa Gym sepi gini ya? Gelap lagi!"

"katanya latihan masih diliburkan. Lagian yang lain juga mau pergi ke tempat Okonomiyaki yang kemarin itu-tuh, katanya mau ngerayain ujian udah selesai. Aku disuruh untuk mengajak-" aku langsung memotong pembicaraan Chihiro-kun

"AKU IKUTT!" Eh...tapi aku harus bilang ke Ricchan dulu nih

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Chihiro-kun berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, aku melihat banyak murid yang berkumpul di sekitar gerbang, memangnya ada apaan sih?

Aku melihat ada Akashi, Ricchan, Kotarou-kun, Reo-kun dan Eikichi-kun sedang bersama-sama. Ricchan tumben bareng mereka? Oh iya... kan Kotarou-kun itu kakanya Ricchan, mungkin secara kebetulan mereka bertemu. Aku berlaro kecil menyusul gerombolan mereka, tapi pertama-tama yang aku susul adalah Ricchan

"Ricchan! Gomenne! Aku mau pergi bersama anak-anak basket, jadi aku-" kata-kataku langsung dipotong oleh Ricchan

"Aah~ tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula aku baru ingat kalau aku punya urusan"

Haah~ syukurlah, aku kira dia akan marah...

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apaan nih?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Itu, ada polisi berbaris di depan gerbang" ucap Reo-kun

"Sugoi~ ada polisi sungguhan!" Seru Kotarou-kun seperti anak kecil

"Mou! Onii-chan! Malu-maluin deh!" Tegur Ricchan kepada Kotarou-kun

"Aku lapar..." gak usah ditanya lagi deh

"Kira-kira mereka bakal nangkap siapa ya~?" Ujar Akashi, entah kenapa kalau dia berbicara seperti itu kesannya jadi agak horor deh...

Karena penasaran aku sedikit mejinjit untuk melihat polisi-polisi tersebut. Disitu aku melihat ada sekitar 20 polisi sedang berbaris secara horizontal dan juga seorang...butler yang memerintah mereka? Si butler itu...rasanya aku pernah melihatnya deh, tapi dimana ya?

Ah! Aku ingat! Si butler itu orang yang mengikutiku dari kemarin!

"Cepat cari Ojou-sama sekarang juga!" Perintah si butler, para polisi itu langsung hormat

"SIAP!" dan berhamburan memasuki lingkungan sekolah. Entah kenapa aku punya perasaan tidak enak tentang hal ini.

_Ah! Jangan-jangan mereka... _

Wajahku memucat, aku ingin kabur dari sini sekarang juga, aku ingin pergi dari sini sekarang juga. Aku berjalan mundur, kemudian aku membalikkan badanku bersiap untuk berlari, tetapi...

**_GREP _**

"Mau kemana kau?" Tapi Akashi menggenggam tanganku! Oh ayolah!

"Aku...aku ingin ke toilet!" Oh, bodohnya aku... kenapa aku memberi alasan yang mainstream?

"Bohong, gerak gerikmu mencurigakan, ada hal yang kamu sembunyikan 'kan?" Oh ayolah! Kenapa tebakan mu selalu benar sih?! Apa kau ini membaca pikiranku atau apa?!

"Aku serius! Aku ingin ke toilet! Curigaan amat sih!" Teriakku. Kini ia menatapku dengan tatapan curiga, dia juga mempererat genggamannya.

"I-itai!" Rintihku kesakitan

"Bohong, ayo katakan sejujurnya" sekarang dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, yaitu...gunting!

**_Snip snip snip snip snip _**

Sungguh aku ngeri melihatnya yang memainkan gunting seperti itu. Aku sempat mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain, dan aku melihat salah satu polisi sedang berjalan kearah sini! Oh tuhan! Aku ingin lari sekarang juga! Tapi...tapi... si Akashi ini menghalangiku!

"Ayo katakan (Name)!"

"Ukh...baiklah kalau itu maumu..."

"Hmm... bagus, sekarang jelaskan apa yang kamu sembunyikan"

"Yang aku sembunyikan... adalah ini!"

**_Dueesh!_**

Aku menedang 'masa depan' Akashi. Dia melepaskan genggamannya dan sekarang ia tumbang sambil menahan sakit yang ada di bagian 'masa depan' nya. Aku langsung lari sekencang-kencangnya berharap mereka tidak akan mengejarku, tapi...

"Aku menemukannya, Sanada-san!"

"Eh?! Mana?!"

"Dia sedang berlari ke arah sana!"

Tapi aku mendengar suara ribuan langkahan kaki dari belakangku, saat aku menoleh kebelakang (sambil terus berlari) ternyata 20 polisi tersebut dan si butler (penguntit) itu mengejarku dari belakang! Gyaaah!

"(Name)-ojou-sama!"

"Ojou-sama!"

Aku menambah kecepatan berlari-ku, jangan remehkan aku yang berpengalaman ikut klub atletik ini ya!. Tapi... begitu aku melihat melihat kebelakang lagi...

"Ojou-sama!"

"Tolong jangan lari!"

Ternyata jarak mereka denganku semakin dekat! Gyaaaaah!

* * *

Sementara itu, teman-temanmu yang kamu tinggalkan barusan hanya memasang wajah bengong, mereka benar-benar bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kamu di kejar-kejar oleh 20 polisi dan juga seorang butler.

"Polisi...?"

"Butler...?"

"...'ojou'...?"

"...'sama'...?"

Kini Reo, Nebuya, Hayama, Risa, Mayuzumi, dan juga Akashi (yang entah sejak kapan udah 'sembuh') kini saling menatap secara bergantian

Kemudian mereka semua (kecuali Mayuzumi dan Akashi) berteriak

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI?!"

* * *

Aku berlari memasuki gedung sekolah. Aku menaiki bidak tangga, terus menaiki nya sampai aku menemukan jalan buntu. Yaitu...

Atap sekolah.

Aku mendengar ribuan langkahan kaki, suara itu semakin dekat, sampai...

"Ojou-sama!" Si butler penguntit itu mendobrak pintu atap sekolah, 20 polisi itu langsung mengelilingi ku. Siall! Mereka sama-sekali tidak membuka celah untukku! Untuk kabur!

Si butler penguntit itu sekarang ada di depanku, aku menatap malas wajahnya

"(Name)-ojou-sama, namaku Ogura Sanada. Saya kesini di utus oleh Satoshi-sama, ayah anda untuk menjemput Ojou-sama ke rumah yang baru"

Ah...sudah kuduga ini ulah Otou-san.

"Tidak masalah sih kalau aku di jemput, TAPI!" aku mengangkat tangan sebelah kanan ku, dan mengacungkan jari telunjukku. Aku menunjuk salah satu polisi

"Tidak usah bawa polisi juga kan?! Kalian SEMUA! membuat suasana sekolah jadi heboh tahu!" Bentakku kepada mereka semua.

Si butler penguntit itu membungkukkan badannya dan mengatakan "maaf Ojou-sama, tapi polisi-polisi ini juga di utus oleh Satoshi-sama, beliau bilang dia takut kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu itu terulang lagi..."

Muncul siku-siku di keningku, aku langsung menatap tajam si butler penguntit itu

"Sudah aku bilang kan... JANGAN UNGKIT-UNGKIT KEJADIAN ITU!" teriakku, suaraku berubah drastis atau mungkin suaraku berubah jadi suara laki-laki.

"Ma-maaf 'kan saya Ojou-sama" ucap si butler itu. Aku menghela nafas

"Yasudah... sekarang aku mau ke warung okonomiyaki bersama teman-temanku, tolong bilang ke Otou-san ya." Ucapku, aku berjalan melewati si penguntit itu, bahkan polisi-polisi pun memberi jalan untukku, hm...baguslah!

**_GREP _**

"Tidak bisa Ojou-sama, kami ditugaskan untuk membawa anda pulang"

"Eh?! Kyaaa~! Apa-apaan nih?!" Si penguntit ini langsung menggendongku bak karung, aku langsung memukul-mukul punggungnya

"Hei! Turunkan aku!"

Tapi aku sama sekali tidak di perdulikan, malah si penguntit ini menyuruh para polisi untuk kembali menuju gerbang sekolah. Aku tetap meronta-ronta untuk di turunkan, tapi si penguntit ini malah bilang

"Ojou-sama tolong diam! Nanti Satoshi-sama akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada anda!" Dia menegurku, tapi aku tetap meronta untuk diturunkan. Sekarang kami sudah berada di luar gedung sekolah.

"Oh ayolah! Turunkan aku! Kalau aku dilihat seperti ini oleh teman-temanku kan malu!"

"Tidak bisa Ojou-sama, kalau anda saya turunkan, nanti anda pasti akan langsung kabur"

ukh...ketahuan deh... tapi! Aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku terus memukul punggung si penguntit ini dan terus berteriak "turunkan aku!"

Sekarang kami sudah semakit dekat dengan gerbang sekolah, dan akupun jadi pusat perhatian satu sekolah. Tentu saja aku jadi pusat perhatian, lihat saja. Aku digendong bak karung, di ikuti oleh 20 orang polisi dari belakang, sangat mencolok bukan?!

"Aku bilang, turunkan aku!"

"Tidak bisa Ojou-sama!" Perasaan marah dan malu pun bercampur aduk. Apalagi aku di omongin oleh orang-orang

"Hei, bukannya cewek itu si anak baru dari kelas 1-D ya?"

"Kenapa dia di gendong seperti itu?"

"Apa dia anak orang kaya? Toh di panggil-panggil 'Ojou-sama'"

"Tapi kenapa ada polisi segala sih?"

Ah...aku yakin...pasti saat masuk sekolah nanti aku akan menjadi bahan gossip satu sekolah... kehidupan sekolah ku... hancur sudah...

"turunkan akuuu!"

"Sebentar lagi anda akan saya turunkan Ojou-sama. Di dalam mobil..."

Ah sudahlah...pasrah saja.

* * *

**_NORMAL POV _**

Akashi cs kebingungan melihatmu di gendong bak karung seperti itu, apalagi di ikuti 20 polisi dari belakang, bahkan Reo pun sweatdrop. Lalu ada beberapa guru datang membubarkan murid yang berkumpul di gerbang sekolah

"Sudah semuanya! Bubar!" Para muridpun langsung bubar. Tapi Akashi, Reo, Nebuya, Hayama, Mayuzumi dan Risa pun masih di sekitar gerbang sekolah

"Hei, hei sebenarnya (Name)-chan itu punya masalah apaan sama polisi dan butler itu sih?" Ucap Reo

"(Name) gak punya masalah apa-apa kok." Muncul Shirogane- entah muncul darimana

Mereka berenam pun tersontak kaget dengan kemunculan Shirogane.

"Jadi... kenapa (Name) di kejar-kejar polisi dan butler seperti itu?" Tanya Mayuzumi

"Mereka itu utusan ayahnya" jawab Shirogane, tapi mereka ber-enam sama sekali tidak mengerti

"Memangnya aku belum bilang ya? Kalau ayah name itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kepala polisi se-jepang" jawab Shirogane kalem

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

mereka ber-enam masih diam, butuh waktu untuk memproses kata-kata Shirogane barusan bahkan Akashi yang pintar pun jadi telmi. Setelah diam selama 5 menit, mata mereka membulat sempurna, kemudian berteriak

"APAAA?!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE **

**.**

**.**

**Muahaha! Tebakan kalian tentang pekerjaan ayah (Name) rerata salah semua! #plak, tapi ada satu orang yang jawabannya (hampir) bener. Awalnya misa mau bikin perkerjaan ayah (name) itu bussiness man, tapi karena yang begituan udah rada mainstream, jadinya kepala polisi se-jepang deh! Wakakakak **

**Eniwei, disini ada yang bisa nebak apa yang dimaksud dengan 'kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu'? **

**Ah curcol mulu dah, btw ini fi yang terakhir update.  Artinya abis update ini misa beneran hiatus, balik lagi pas bulan Mei, itu juga kalau beneran balik muahahaha!**

**Oke deh! Ditunggu Review kalian! Sampai jumpa di bulan MEI—APRIL yaaw!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
